Butterflies & Interns
by NJBC Gal
Summary: Blair Waldorf gets a job at a very prestigious company : Bass Industries. She loves it there. But the boss's son is a pain. What happens when she finds out that the one man she can't stand, is the one man she wont be able to resist?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello ! Well, i got this idea from reading a story on here called 'Who's The Boss?' written by SimplyShelbySJL (who's stories i LOVE). I really hope you guys enjoy it! **

_"Good morning New Yorkers, its 7:00 am on this wonderful Monday morning; and I'm your host Matt Chadwick."_

Those were the first words Blair Waldorf heard as she woke up & clicked on the snooze button. Today was her first day of work at a very prestigious company named Bass Industries. She slowly got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth & took a cold shower.

When she got out of the shower, she wrapped her light pink towel around her petite body, and headed towards her closet. She then picked out her outfit. She let her towel drop to the floor and got dressed. She was wearing her Ralph Lauren Petite Kelby Leather-Buckle Straight Skirt, her Alfani Sleeveless Plaid Top, and her BP. 'Lacie' Pumps. Afterwards, she put her hair in a loose bun **(how she had her hair at the beginning of Victor/Victrola)**. Blair took one look in the mirror and knew she was ready. She grabbed her Kooba Pleated Bucket Bag **(sounds ugly, but is very pretty LOL)** and headed downstairs. Her mother, Eleanor, was at work; & her maid Dorota had the day off. So that meant no breakfast. She _was_ Blair Waldorf, she certainly did _not_ cook.

Blair headed to the elevator and then went downstairs. As soon as she was outside, she hailed a cab. When she got inside, the driver turned around to face her & asked "Where to miss?" in a thick New Yorker accent. "Bass Industries" she smiled sweetly, ignoring the fact that he was checking her out. The driver nodded and began driving to Bass Industries. Blair took out her phone and looked at the time. 7:45 am, it said. 'I have 15 minutes left' she thought to herself. After 10 minutes of excruciatingly slow traffic, she finally arrived. "Here we are. That'll be $35 dollars doll" the driver said. "Here, keep the change" Blair said, as she handed him a 50 dollar bill, & rushed out of the cab.

She ran into the building as fast as she could and finally stopped when she was inside. "Am I late?" she asked the woman at the front desk, breathlessly. "No. you got 5 minutes hun, so if I were you I'd rush up to Mr. Bass's office" the red haired woman told her. "Thank you" Blair said as she stepped inside the elevator & went up to the 75th floor. The elevator door opened, and she stepped out. For a split second, everyone looked up to see her; but just as quickly went back to work. She was just about to ask where Mr. Bass's office was, when someone spoke. "It's the first one on you're right honey". She turned around to see a woman in her early 50's with white hair. "Thank you **so **much" Blair smiled. Blair speed walked all the way to Mr. Bass's office, and without thinking twice, opened the door. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Bass".

* * *

Chuck was sitting in his dad's office, listening to him talk. He was practically falling asleep. His father was telling him about how he would take over the company some day, and learn about responsibility. He could care less. Chuck was just about to doze off when someone opened the door. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Bass". Chuck spun around in his chair, and was met with a sight that left him breathless. Standing at the door, was a brown-haired goddess with ruby red lips, and legs that seemed endless. 'Maybe I'm imagining her' he thought. 'All that hash must've gone to my brain'.

"It's quite alright, Ms..?" Bart began to say. "Waldorf. Blair Waldorf" she smiled. "Well, Ms. Waldorf, welcome to Bass Industries" Bart said as he stood up to shake her hand. "Thank you so much. I promise I won't let you down" Blair beamed. "That's good to hear, Ms. Waldorf. Your first assignment for today is to make me 50 copies of these papers, which I will need for a meeting later today" Bart said, as he handed Blair three different papers. "Yes, sir" Blair nodded as she went out the door.

"Father, I'll be right back; I need to take care of some business" Chuck grinned as he stood up from his chair. "Better be careful Charles, this one looks very strong willed; I don't think she'll fall for one of your pick up lines" Bart chuckled, as he realized his son's intentions with his new intern. "They always do, and she wont be an exception" Chuck smirked, as headed out the door.

* * *

It had taken Blair a while to find the copy room, but she finally did. She was now printing the copies of the second paper. To her, it was taking too long; and she was getting impatient. "Come on, I don't have _all_ day you know" Blair muttered under breath. She heard someone open the door, but she didn't pay any attention to it. That was **until**, that person spoke.

"Well, _hello_ there" the man drawled. She turned around to come face to face with the stranger. This guy was **gorgeous**. He had dark brown hair, dark, mysterious, & not to mention sexy brown orbs, and perfectly chiseled features. "Hello" she said politely, as she turned around to face the copier again. "So, what brings you here?" he asked as he came closer to her. "I'm making some copies for Mr. Bass" she replied.

"How 'bout you come have some fun with me instead?" he whispered seductively in her ear. At this, Blair was disgusted. Who did he think he was? "No thank you". "Oh come on sweetheart" the man insisted as he snaked his arm around her waist, and turned her around to face him. When she looked into his eyes her breathing stopped for a second. How could this guy, whom she just met, make her feel this way?

When she realized that his face was getting closer and closer, she snapped out of her trance. "I said no" she replied as she tried to escape his grasp. "You're saying no, but you know you want to" he smirked. "Oh, really? How would you know that?" she asked in a clipped tone. "You're doing that thing were your eyes don't match your mouth" was his smug reply. Blair rolled her eyes at him, as she folded her arms across her chest.

Chuck's eyes immediately fell to her breasts. He knew this would piss her off even more, but he couldn't help himself. Blair noticed him staring and snapped her fingers, in order for him to stop looking. "Hey asshole, my eyes are up here" she told him angrily. Chuck smirked as he saw the death glare she was sending him. Of course, this made Blair even more pissed off.

"You're infuriating" she told him as she removed his hands from her waist. "So I've been told" he replied smoothly. "Who are you anyways? Some random jackass they found?" she told him as she gathered up the copies. "I'm Chuck Bass" he smirked, knowing full well what her reaction was gonna be.

As soon as Blair heard those words, she almost dropped her copies. 'Chuck Bass, my boss's son,' she thought. 'I am _**SO**_ fired'. And as if he read her mind, he spoke. "Don't worry, I wont tell daddy dearest how you treated me, so you're welcome" he told her.

'Maybe he isn't so bad' she thought. "But I can think of _many_ ways for you to thank me" he purred. 'And, he's back'. "Ugh, I would rather be fired than sleep with you, _Basshole_" Blair told him. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Waldorf" he smirked. "You're disgusting and I hate you" Blair told him as she gathered up all the copies and walked out the door.

Chuck stood there, contemplating the events of those last few minutes. 'She really is something' he thought to himself. 'Maybe my dad is right' he thought. But if there's one thing Chuck Bass loves, it's a challenge; and Blair Waldorf is not one to back down easily. Let the games begin.

**A/N: So? Like? Love? Hate? Review & tell me what you think! **

**P.S: For those of you who read my other story 'Unrequired Love', i will be updating soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blair was sitting at her desk, preparing all of Mr. Bass's papers for his business trip to Tokyo. It was her second day of work, and she was already swamped. '_Seriously, how much work does this guy have, doesn't he have a life?'_ she asked herself. And Chuck checking her out everytime he passed by her, was not helping.

All of a sudden her phone rang.

_Four letter word just to get me along  
_

_It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I  
_

_I keep stalling, not keeping it together  
_

_People around gotta find something to say now_

"Hello?"

"Hey B! It's Serena. You know, your best friend?"

"Oh my gosh! How are you S?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'm very good. But, why are you whispering?" Serena asked.

"I'm at work" Blair explained

"Oh, so you're a working girl now?" Serena joked

"As a matter of fact I am. So I will call you back and we can hang out for lunch. Yes?"

"Anything for you B" Serena drawled.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Talk to you later, bye"

"Bye B" Serena said as she hung up.

Blair put her phone back into her purse, and when she turned around to go back to work, she almost had a heart attack.

"Chuck! God, you scared me to death" Blair said as she put a hand to her chest.

"And here I was, planning to surprise you" he smirked.

"Guess your plan backfired".

"So who were you talking to? _Your boyfriend_?" Chuck asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I don't have a boyfriend" Blair said as she resumed her work.

For some strange reason, Chuck found relieve in hearing that Blair was single.

"Then who were you talking to?"

"What is this '20 questions?" Blair asked annoyed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Remember, I hold power over you. So if I were you, I'd start being nicer" Chuck told Blair smugly.

"Me? Nice? To you? Ha! That'll happen when pigs fly. Have you been taking any flying lessons lately?" Blair asked.

"Touché Waldorf."

"I try my best. Now if you excuse me, I need to finish organizing your father's papers for his Tokyo trip" Blair said as she showed him the papers.

With that said, Chuck walked away and into his father's office.

* * *

Blair continued working on the papers, when all of a sudden; one of the workers came up to her desk.

"Excuse me? Blair?" the girl asked.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to hide the bitterness in her voice

"How can you talk to Mr. Bass's son like that? Aren't you afraid you'll get fired?" the blonde girl asked.

"Ha, he wouldn't have me fired. Even if he wanted to" Blair smirked.

"How do you know?" the blonde asked, intrigued.

"Easy. He wants me. And he won't do anything of that sort, until he has me; which he won't. So I have nothing to worry about" Blair smiled at the girl.

"But…how do you know he wants you?"

"Ughh, never mind. Can you please leave me alone? I need to finish these papers by the end of the day; and it's already 12:30." Blair sighed in frustration.

The blonde girl nodded and went back to her desk.

________________________________

A few minutes later, someone was standing in front of her desk & tapped it lightly.

"Can't I do any work around here?" she asked in frustration, as she looked up to see the person before her.

When she did, her breath hitched in her throat. The person was a man. A very handsome man at that. He had honey colored hair which fell over his eyes a bit; piercing blue eyes & lightly tanned skin.

A husky laugh erupted from the man's chest.

"Well, I'm sorry to disturb you Miss" the man said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. It's just that –," Blair began to say, but was cut off by the man.

"It's fine. No need to apologize. Dealing with a Bass is tough work, I should know" the man told her.

"Oh, you know Mr. Bass?" Blair asked, confused.

"Know him? He's like my second father!" he exclaimed.

Blair gave him a confused look.

"Allow me to introduce myself. Nate Archibald, I'm Chuck Bass's best friend" he explained.

"My condolences".

"Why?" Nate asked.

"For being Chuck's best friend" She explained

"Well, I've known him since we were practically toddlers; he's not that bad you know" Nate chuckled.

"I'll take your word for it" Blair said, still not completely convinced.

"So, when's your lunch?" he asked her.

"In about 15 minutes".

"How's about you leave 15 minutes earlier? I'm sure Bart wouldn't mind" Nate smiled at her.

"Is this your way of asking me out on a lunch date?" Blair asked, trying to hide her happiness.

"Maybe" he grinned.

"In that case, I accept. But if I get in trouble, I blame you" Blair said as she stood up to and grabbed her purse.

"Anything for a pretty lady. By the way, you never did tell me your name"

"Blair. Blair Waldorf" Blair smiled at him.

"Well Blair, shall we?" Nate asked, holding out his arm.

"We shall" Blair giggled as they walked out the door.

Little did they know, a dark-haired figured had been watching them closely. And he was _not_ happy about this new formed friendship. Not happy at all.

A/N: Reviews would be much appreciated. I got great feedback on the first chapter, i hope i get the same for this one! (:


	3. Chapter 3

Blair & Nate had gone to 'Panera Bread' a few blocks down from Bass Industries. They sat down in their table and had begun to talk. They asked each other typical questions. '_Are you from here? , 'How old are you?', 'What school did you go to?'_ and so on.

So far Blair had learned a few things about Nate.

He had just turned 19, born and raised on the Upper East Side, had gone to St. Jude's, was an only child, and oh yeah; he was _filthy_ rich. As Nate began talking about how he used to play soccer, Blair muted out his voice and began to think.

'Oh my gosh, he is too cute. 'He's the perfect gentleman' 'He's perfect'. Blair continued her thoughts, until an unwelcome voice interrupted them.

"Nathaniel, my man. How are you?" Chuck said as he approached their table.

'Oh, great; just great' Blair thought.

"Chuck! Hey! I didn't know you came here" Nate said as he stood up to greet his best friend.

"_Occasionally_" Chuck replied as his gaze turned to Blair, and he shot her a mischievous grin.

"Hello Chuck" Blair greeted, giving him a fake smile.

"Blair" he nodded in response.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind, I asked Blair here out to lunch" Nate commented, as he grabbed a chair for his best friend.

"Nathaniel, as much I want to say I don't mind; I actually do" Chuck told Nate, as he sat down on his chair; which was coincidentally placed next to Blair's.

"Oh?" Nate responded as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"The thing is, Blair is my… fiancée." Chuck smirked.

"Oh, wow. I…I didn't know. She wasn't wearing a ring; and she didn't say anything" Nate replied, disappointed.

"Sweetheart, why aren't you wearing your ring?" Chuck asked Blair as he put his arm around her.

"I didn't want to show it off, _dear_" Blair answered as she gave Chuck another fake smile.

"But honey, if you got it; flaunt it" Chuck grinned as he gave Blair a kiss on the cheek.

She was most _definitely_ washing that cheek, as soon as she got home.

"Well, in that case; I'll be going. Blair, it was nice to meet you. Best of luck to the both of you, and don't worry I'll take care of the bill" Nate sighed as he got up from his chair.

"Nate, wait. Please I-,"

"No, it's fine; there's nothing else to say" Nate responded as he looked her straight in the eye.

Blair saw a mix of emotions in his eyes. Sadness, hurt, anger, disappointment; and it broke her heart.

With that being done, Nate left.

And as soon as he was out the door, Blair turned to Chuck.

"What the hell is your problem?!? How could you do that to your best friend?!?" she yelled, not really caring who heard.

"Don't worry princess, he'll get over it. And besides, serves him right for taking what's _mine_" he smirked as he leaned in closer to her.

"Really, barely 48 hours of working at your dad's job; and I'm already your property? Wow, Bass. Just wow" Blair responded angrily as she stood up and grabbed her purse.

"And where do you think you're going?" Chuck asked as he stood up and blocked her path.

"Away from you. The only reason I haven't quit is because this internship is very important to me. You can tell your father that I don't feel good and that I went home, someone else can finish the paperwork." Blair told him as she went around the other way and began walking towards the door.

"Hey, slow down there Waldorf" Chuck said as he grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"Ugh, you disgust me" Blair snapped at him as she escaped his grasp and ran out the door.

When Blair was gone, Chuck looked around and noticed everyone had been watching them.

"What are you looking at? Show's over" Chuck told them angrily as he walked out of the restaurant.

He walked to his limo and got in. "Where to Mr. Bass?" his driver, James, asked him.

"Home" Chuck responded as he filled up his glass with scotch.

How could this woman make him feel this way?

When he had seen her leave with Nate, he had to keep himself from going up to his best friend and punching him.

He was…**jealous**.

He had only met her a day ago, and she was already driving him crazy.

Blair Waldorf was gonna be the death of him, of that he was sure.

_________________________

As soon as Blair had seen Chuck get in his limo and leave, she came out of hiding and hailed a taxi.

When she got in, she told the driver to take her to 74th and Lex; which was Serena's house

Blair quickly took out her phone and dialed Serena's number.

"Hello?" came Serena's voice on the other line.

"Hey S, its B".

"Hey B, are we still on for those lunch plans?" Serena asked.

"Actually, I just ate. Sorry, it's a long story". Blair explained

"Its fine, I already ate too" Serena giggled.

"Ok well, I'm heading over to your house right now".

"Is everything alright?" Serena asked.

"No" Blair said as she felt a lump form in her throat.

"What? What's wrong?" Serena asked, concerned.

"I'll tell you when I get to your house" Blair said as she fought back tears.

"Ok, see you in a bit"

"Ok, bye S".

"Bye B".

Blair hung up and put the phone in her purse. By that time, the tears had escaped and were running down her porcelain cheeks.

Barely 48 hours since she had met him, and he had already made her cry.

He was the most self absorbed, perverted asshole that she had ever met.

Yet she felt attracted to him.

Wait what? Attracted to _that_? Oh god.

Chuck Bass was gonna be the death of her, of that she was sure.

A/N: Click the review button and Ed Westwick will appear in your bedroom **tonight**! Also, i wanted to thank those of you who have reviewed my story, but i can't reply to you if it's anonymous. Just thought i should tell you. (:


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: You guys are amazing! Thank you soooo much for the feedback! (: Hope you like it!

"Ok, so far what I understand is that this Nate guy asked you out to lunch, and you went with him. But then Chuck showed up, and lied to him by saying you were his fiancée" Serena said, as she patted her best friend lightly on the back.

"Mhmm,"Blair managed to say in between her sobs.

"But why did you go along with it? Why didn't you tell Nate it was a lie?" Serena asked.

"I...I don't know, I just figured it would be easier if I went along with it," Blair stuttered.

"Oh yeah, breaking the poor guy's heart in the process. Real nice" Serena commented.

Blair shot her a death glare.

"Sorry. Not helping" Serena apologized.

"God, Chuck is such an asshole! Ughh, I _hate_ him!" Blair yelled as she stood up abruptly.

"Guys can be assholes when they're jealous. Remember that ex boyfriend of yours, what was his name? Carter?" Serena asked

"Ughh, don't remind me. Just because he saw me talking to some random guy, he got jealous and screwed some random whore in the bathroom; in an attempt to make _me_ jealous" Blair replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Yup. See what I mean? Chuck's just jealous. He likes you"

"No, what he likes is my body. All he wants to do is fuck me, and that's it. I wasn't brought up that way, & I will never, **ever** sleep with the likes of Chuck Bass" Blair declared angrily.

"Ok, don't get all worked up B" Serena laughed.

"Sorry, it's just he's so… UGH!"

"I get it. He's a pain in the ass. But can we switch the subject now? Please?" Serena begged.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry you have to deal with my temper tantrums" Blair apologized

"I've been dealing with them since we were in diapers, so I'm pretty used to them" Serena giggled.

"I was a drama queen, even back then" Blair responded as she soon joined Serena in her fit of giggles.

"Hey! I got an idea. What better way to get your mind off that Motherchucker, than shopping?" Serena suggested.

"Motherchucker? That's a good one, S" Blair grinned.

"I try. So, shopping spree?" Serena asked.

"You know me well" Blair smirked as both her & Serena walked out the door.

___________________________________

Chuck had finally arrived home. What he called home, was his suite at the Palace Hotel.

He was now lying on his bed, and he couldn't seem to get a certain brunette out of his mind.

It was then that it hit him.

He _liked_ her.

What?

Chuck Bass does **not** have feelings for women.

His motto is 'Screw 'em & lose 'em"

But he couldn't picture Blair being one of _them._

Maybe... something more.

**Whoooaaaaaaa… WHAT?**

Another thing Chuck Bass doesn't do: relationships.

One thing's for sure. He needed to see her again. Today.

He quickly took his phone out of his pocket and dialed the first number on speed-dial.

"Mick St. John, Private Investigator; how may I help you?"

"Mick, it's me Chuck Bass".

"Mr. Bass, what can I do for you today?"

"I need you to tell me where Blair Waldorf is, right this second."

_____________________________

Blair & Serena had gone to their favorite store: Barney's.

Blair had bought almost every shoe in stock, & so did Serena.

Now, they were in the dress section.

"So, what do you think of this one?" Blair asked, as she showed of the dress she was trying on.

It was a yellow, sleeveless sundress, in wood grain print; with a ruffle front. It fit Blair perfectly.

"Oh my gosh, B! You have to buy it!" Serena exclaimed giddily.

"Ha-ha, I will don't worry" Blair replied as she went back into the dressing room, to change into her normal clothes.

"I'll wait for you in my car, ok?" Serena questioned.

"Yeah, go ahead".

__________________________________

"Mr. Bass, Ms. Waldorf's friend just left; and is by herself. Are you here yet?" Chuck's PI asked.

"Yeah, I'm just entering the store. Thank you Mick, you can expect a large paycheck, very soon."

"Just doing my job Mr. Bass, have a good day".

"You too" Chuck muttered as he hung up, and put his phone in his pocket.

Now all he had to do was find her.

__________________________________

Blair had exited the dressing room and headed towards the register.

She set down the boxes of shoes, and the dress.

"That'll be $10, 122" the girl at the register informed her.

Just as Blair was about to hand the cashier her credit card, a familiar hand popped out of nowhere.

"Put it on mine" the irritating voice said

'This is not my day' Blair thought to herself.

"Stalk me much?" Blair asked.

"I'm not stalking you, it's a matter of fate that we ended up in the same store" Chuck responded.

"Mhmm, whatever" Blair muttered as she grabbed her bags.

"Need any help, Waldorf?" Chuck asked her.

"No thanks, I'm fine. But if you wanna help me, then **LEAVE ME ALONE!**" Blair practically yelled.

"Well, _someone's_ feisty" Chuck smirked.

Blair glared at him, and if looks could kill…Chuck Bass would be six feet underground.

"Fine, Waldorf; I'll leave you alone" Chuck sighed.

"Thank you".

"For the day, but remember; there's always tomorrow & every single day after that" Chuck grinned in victory.

"Ughh!" Blair yelled in frustration, as she headed out the door.

Chuck smirked as he stared at her perfect butt, meanwhile she walked away.

Blair immediately felt his eyes on her, so right before she left; she yelled at him:

"Stop staring at my ass!"

"Can't help myself Waldorf!" He yelled back.

Blair rolled her eyes and left the store.

"Tomorrow's another day" Chuck mumbled to himself, as he exited the store & got in his limo.

A/N: If you review, the second after you do; Ed Westwick will appear on your bed. Wearing **nothing** but Chuck's signature scarf. LOL (:


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: For all of you who've reviewed my story: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Enjoy!

_Chuck was lying on his black, silk sheets; in a deep sleep._

_All of a sudden he hears a knock on the door._

_"Ugh, 5 more minutes Brigita" he says._

_"It's not Brigita" a seductive voice says, as the door opens._

_Chuck is immediately awake, and turns around to see who it is._

_He can't make out the face, but he can see the silhouette of a woman._

_"Who are you?" he asks as the woman climbs onto his bed._

_"Shhh, no talking" she whispers as she puts a finger on his lips._

_Chuck obeys._

_All of a sudden, the mystery woman places her lips upon his & devours them._

_Their kiss is **hungry**, **desperate** and **wanting.**_

_He immediately deepens the kiss, by entering his tongue in her mouth._

_He threads his fingers in her hair._

_After what seems an eternity, they break apart to catch their breath._

_He's finally able to see the mystery woman clearly._

Chuck could recognize those brown eyes anywhere.

The woman invading his dreams is none other than Blair Waldorf.

__________________________________

_Blair was asleep in her bed._

_All of a sudden, she feels strong, muscular arm wrap around her waist._

_She opens her eyes._

_She can't make out the face of the man._

_"Who are yo-," She begins to say, but the man silences her by crashing his lips upon hers._

_Blair wants to stop the kiss, but she can't._

_His lips are…**addictive** & **toxic**._

_The man cups her butt in his hands as he continues kissing her._

_She wraps her arms around his neck._

_He thrusts his tongue inside her mouth._

_A small moan escapes her lips._

_After they break apart to breath, she sees an all too familiar smirk form on the man's lips._

The man invading her dreams is the devil himself: Chuck Bass.

___________________________________

Blair begrudgingly headed off to work. After the dream she had, the last thing she wanted to do was see Chuck.

She arrived at Bass Industries, and headed to the 75th floor. She arrived at her desk, and as soon as she put her purse down; someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Blair asked as she spun around to face the person.

"Blair, Mr. Bass wants to see you in his office right away" Emma, a co-worker of hers, informed her.

"Thank you, Emma" Blair replied as she headed to Mr. Bass's office.

'Please don't let Chuck be in there. Please, pretty please God' Blair begged in her mind.

But as soon as she opened the door to Mr. Bass's office, she found out her prayers were not heard. Because there he was, Chuck Bass, standing next to his father as they waited for her.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Bass?" Blair asked, as she closed the door behind her.

Chuck looked up to see Blair standing there, looking sexy as hell. And after the dream he had, all he wanted to do was make her his.

"Yes, Ms. Waldorf. I wanted to make sure that you were feeling better, considering my son told me you left early yesterday because you didn't feel well" Bart responded.

Blair turned to Chuck, who was checking her out. His gaze finally met hers. She gave him a 'thank you' look, despite the events that had occurred the day before.

"Yes, I had a…horrible migraine. But I feel much better now," Blair replied as she faced Bart again.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Please, sit down. I want to share some information with you," Bart said, as he motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Blair sat nodded & sat down.

"Now, as you know, my company throws a 'ball' I guess you could call it; for all of the workers, to show them our gratitude for all of their hard work."

"Yes, I know".

"Well, it's going to be held this Saturday. But I'm going to be in Tokyo. Charles here is going to be representing the company. And you're going to be his date," Bart told Blair.

"Wow, sir. It's an honor but I-," She began to say but Bart cut her off.

"I'm not asking you Ms. Waldorf, I'm telling you".

Blair felt her face turn a bright shade of red. She tried not to quit right then & there. Chuck Bass's _date_? Couldn't he just hire some cheap whore?

Chuck immediately noticed Blair's expression, and had to stifle a laugh. Though he knew Blair was pissed off, he was happy. This gave him an excuse to be with her.

"Of course. I would be honored to be his date" Blair replied curtly, as she stood up from her seat.

"Thank you Ms. Waldorf, you may go now".

Blair nodded & headed out the door.

Chuck followed soon after her.

He didn't see her anywhere. He was just about to head back into his father's office, when a small hand grabbed the side of his suit & pulled him into a dark corner.

"See Waldorf? I _knew_ you wanted me. Face it, we're inevitable" Chuck said smugly as he recognized that it was Blair.

"Ugh, shut up Basshole".

Chuck smirked at her.

"Look, I may be your date to this 'ball'; but that does not mean you get to _touch_ me, or _treat_ me like any of your cheap whores, _ok_?" Blair asked as she pointed a finger to him.

"Your wish is my command".

"Any funny business, and I swear Chuck; you will lose your ability to have children."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Waldorf" Chuck replied as he walked away.

"You better not" Blair muttered as she went back to her desk.

Chuck only grinned.

Oh yes, things were certainly gonna get interesting.

A/N: You know what to do! I'll try to update tommorow, but i dont think i will; it's gonna be a busy day for me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry i couldn't update yesterday, i had a lot on my plate. Well here it is, Chapter 6!

It was Saturday night. The night Blair had been dreading since she found out she was gonna be Chuck's date to the company's ball. Nevertheless, she had to go. She didn't want to be fired. Blair was too busy looking at her reflection in the mirror, that she didn't hear Dorota calling her name. Finally, Dorota came up to her room.

"Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck here".

"Thank you Dorota, I'll be right down".

Dorota nodded, and headed back downstairs.

'Showtime' she thought to herself as she grabbed her velvet clutch purse & walked out of her bedroom.

'Here goes nothing' she said, as she began descending down the marble stairs of her penthouse.

Blair had to try not to smile, as she saw Chuck inhale sharply, the minute he saw her. She knew she looked pretty good. She was wearing a black, satin, one shoulder dress with delicate clusters of beaded trim under and through the bodice; and it reached just below the knee. Plus, her black pumps. She had decided to leave her curls down, and they cascaded freely down her shoulders.

"Blair, darling, you look _marvelous_" her mom, Eleanor, exclaimed as Blair reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Thank you, mother" Blair replied, as she walked towards Chuck.

Eleanor & Dorota decided it was best to leave the two of them alone, so they went into the kitchen.

"Waldorf, I know I promised to keep my hands to myself tonight. But with you looking like that, it's gonna be pretty damn hard" Chuck said, as soon as Eleanor & Dorota were gone.

"I'll take that as a compliment. And you don't look too bad yourself, Bass". Who was she kidding? He looked positively _mouth watering_. He was wearing grey suit pants, a matching waistcoat, purple cravat and lilac shirt.

"Thanks," Chuck winked at her.

"You're welcome," Blair responded as they headed towards the elevator & left for the ball.

_____________________________________________

The ball was being held in one of the many ballrooms of the Palace. This ballroom was on the 5th floor. It was decorated very lavishly. And by the time Chuck & Blair got there, the ball was in full swing.

The moment they entered, a photographer came up to them.

"Mr. Bass, how 'bout a picture of you and your beautiful date?" the man asked.

"I'm already the envy of many men in this town, why not give them something else to talk about?" he asked as she wrapped his arm around Blair's delicate waist.

Blair rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok, ready: one, two, three!" the photographer exclaimed as he took a picture of them.

"Thank you, Mr. Bass. Enjoy the party" the photographer said, as he walked away from them.

"So, you're just using me to make other men jealous?" Blair asked.

Chuck only smirked at her, as he once again wrapped his arm around her waist, & led them to their table.

They sat down, and a waiter came over to their table.

"Mr. Bass, what would you like to drink?"

"Scotch on the rocks, please"

"And for the beautiful lady?" the waiter asked Blair flirtatiously.

'Breath, Chuck. Breath. Don't punch him in the face, just breath' Chuck told himself

"Some champagne, please" Blair smiled, as she ignored the waiter's flirtatious wink once he left the table.

"Ugh, what a dumbass! Did you see that? He was flirting with me!" Blair whispered furiously.

"I don't blame him, you look hot".

"Thank you" Blair said, as she felt her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink.

All of a sudden, music starting blaring through the speakers.

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_ Dance with me, make me sway_

_ Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_ Hold me close, sway me more_

"Dance with me" Chuck said as he stood up & extended his hand out to Blair.

Blair gave him an 'are you serious?' look.

Chuck answered her by grabbing her hand, which was resting on the table, and walking over to the dance floor.

"Bass, I'm gonna kill you" she threatened, as soon as she that everyone turned to look at them.

"Of course you will" he told her, as he placed one hand on Blair's lower back & entwined his other hand with one of Blair's. Blair placed her free hand lightly on Chuck's shoulder. They began to sway, and move to the rhythm.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

Even though she was worried about what the other workers might think about her dancing with Chuck, she was happy to admit that at the moment; she didn't give a damn. This was the most fun she'd had in a while.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have that magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

Chuck was happy that Blair hadn't made any move to stop dancing. It was kind of ironic to him how he related to two lines from the song: _Other dancers may be on the floor. Dear, but my eyes will see only you._ It was true, even though there were other people dancing, including attractive women; he only had eyes for Blair.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

"Chuck Bass dances. Who knew?" Blair asked playfully.

"Now you do. And so does everyone else in this room," he smirked.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have that magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak._

"I hate to admit it Bass, but you're a pretty good dancer," Blair smiled.

"I am, aren't I?" He asked jokingly, as he spun her around.

"Don't be so cocky about it," she replied, as she faced him again.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_You know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

And just as the last notes of the song played, Chuck dipped Blair.

As soon as that song ended, another one began to play.

Meanwhile Chuck & Blair walked back to their table, they noticed everyone was staring at them.

"Take a fucking picture, it'll last longer" Blair muttered under her breath.

Chuck heard this & chuckled.

"What's everyone looking at?" he shouted.

When they all heard that, they began talking again. And then, the room was buzzing with talk, laughter, & music.

"Thanks" Blair said, as they sat back down on the table.

"No problem," he replied.

The waiter that had flirted with Blair earlier came by their table & dropped off their drinks.

"A toast" Chuck said as he lifted his glass of scotch.

"To what?" Blair asked as she too lifted her drink

"To u-," he began, but realized what he was about to say. "To life". _Nice save_.

"Yeah, to life" Blair said as she clinked her champagne flute, with his glass of scotch.

She was certain that he was about to say 'To us'. But, the only reason he would've said that was if he liked her.

& he didn't.

Did he?

Blair decided to push the thought away, and enjoy the rest of the night.

________________________________

"Well, I have to admit; it was a lot more fun than I would've expected" Blair said, as both Chuck & her got inside his limo.

"That's because my dad wasn't here".

"Oh come on, he can't be that bad," she responded, as the limo began to move.

"No, I'm serious. Everyone's afraid to do anything too fun, or stupid; afraid that it'll count against them when they go back to work," Chuck replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right".

"I always am" Chuck grinned.

"Way to ruin the moment" Blair said as she slapped him on the arm.

"Are you implying we had a moment?" Chuck asked playfully

"Not a _romantic_ moment, Basshole. I mean... a normal moment. You know? Without your perverted comments or my insults". Blair answered.

"Whatever you say, Waldorf" Chuck laughed.

Blair scoffed & rolled her eyes at him.

A few minutes later, Chuck's driver interrupted the silence.

"We're here, Miss".

"Thank you" Blair said, as she began to open the door.

"Wait!" Chuck yelled.

"What?" Blair asked, as she sat back down.

'It's now or never' Chuck thought to himself.

"What is i-," Blair began to say, but she was cut off as soon as Chuck crashed his lips on hers.

And just like in her dream, she couldn't stop the kiss.

It was too perfect.

It was as if their mouths were too missing puzzle pieces. Put together, they were **complete.**

But before anything could get too heavy, Blair backed away.

"I. Uh... I'll see you Monday" she told him quickly, as she got out of the limo, and closed the door.

"Yeah...Monday," he said, still too stunned from what he had just done.

James started driving to the Palace.

Meanwhile, Chuck was lost in his thoughts.

He had kissed her.

& it was like nothing he had ever felt before.

Sure, he had kissed his fair share of women in the past, but with Blair; it was a whole different thing.

His lips still tingled from the contact.

He hated to admit it, but here he was.

Chuck Bass.

New York's most notorious womanizer.

Falling in love.

A/N: Tell me what you think! I'm craving reviews! (:


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Chapter 7. Enjoyyyyyy!

Monday. It was finally Monday. Chuck had been looking forward to this day since Saturday night. It was finally here. Chuck got to Bass Industries later than usual, because he wanted Blair to be there before him. And sure enough, the moment the elevator opened; she was there sitting at her desk. She was wearing a sky blue, long-sleeved dress, with an open back; and cream colored heels.

_Now I stared at you_

_From across the room_

_Until both my eyes were faded_

_I was in a rush_

_I was out of luck_

_Now I'm so glad that I waited_

_Well you were almost there_

_Almost mine...yeah_

_They say love ain't fair_

_But I'm doing fine..._

When he saw her, he felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter around like crazy. He had never felt butterflies before. And he had to admit, it was a great feeling. He walked all the way to her desk. He saw her tense up when he stopped right in front of her.. 'Oh shit,' he thought. 'I know I like her, & I'm falling in love with her. But I never thought about whether she felt the same.'

"Waldorf"

"Bass"

"Did you have a good sleep last night? You would need it after-OW!" he exclaimed as she kicked him in the shin.

"The events of Saturday night are not to be repeated, understand?" she seethed.

"As a matter of fact, that's what I wanted to talk about, got a minute?" he asked

"I can't really refuse, considering you're my boss meanwhile your dad's away" she replied as she stood up.

'This is good' he thought.

Both of them walked to Bart's office, and once they were inside; Chuck locked the door.

"What did you just do?" Blair asked.

"I don't want anyone interrupting us. This is a serious matter".

"What happened was we both a had a little bit too much alcohol, and then you kissed me. But it was a mistake," Blair answered.

"Right, so you're telling me that you felt nothing what's so ever? No spark? No fireworks?" he asked.

"Nope" she said, though she knew she was lying.

"So if I kissed you right now, you would feel nothing?" he asked as he got nearer to her.

"Absolut-"she began, but was cut off as soon as Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her. Again. 'Damn that Mother-Chucker,' she thought. Just like the first time he kissed her, she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. She was falling in love with Chuck Bass.

_Cause I swear it's you_

_I swear it's you_

_I swear it's you that I've waited for_

_I swear it's you_

_I swear it's you_

_I swear it's you that my heart beats for_

_And it isn't gonna stop_

_No it just won't stop_

'I could die right now, and I would be happy,' Chuck thought to himself as he continued kissing Blair. Without her permission, he entered his tongue in her mouth. In response, she threaded her fingers in his hair, and pulled him closer to her.

After what seemed a lifetime in heaven, they broke apart.

"Nothing, huh?" Chuck asked jokingly.

"Oh, shut up" Blair replied as she smacked him playfully on the chest.

"So... does this mean we're… going out?" Chuck asked.

"I guess so" Blair sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't have it any other way" Chuck smirked as he pecked her lips

Blair giggled.

"I think I better get back to work, before everyone starts thinking that…"

"Well, let them think what they want. I'm the boss's son, I don't give a shit" he grinned.

"Well, I'm the boss's intern. They'll think I'm a tramp" she explained

"Tell me who says that, & I'll have them fired," he said.

"Hmm, I guess going out with the boss's son has its perks" she joked.

Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Get back to work or I'll have _you_ fired" he said playfully.

"You wouldn't!" she exclaimed.

"Waldorf, I'm hurt. You underestimate me" he chuckled as he put a hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt.

Blair rolled her eyes, and walked out of Bart's office.

The moment she closed the door behind her, she saw that everyone had been whispering before she had come out.

"What? What are you looking at?" she asked, annoyed.

Knowing she had a bad temper, everyone resumed their work.

She sat back down on her desk, and resumed her work.

On the outside, she was calm and serious. But on the inside, she was screaming with joy.

Dating Chuck Bass.

Who would've thunk it?

_I swear it's you that I've waited for_

_I swear it's you_

_I swear it's you_

_I swear it's you that my heart beats for_

_And it ain't gonna stop_

_It just won't stop_

_Heyy yeahh_

_It just won't stop_

A/N: Very short. Yes, i know. But i did it on purpose. Next chapter will make up for it. (:


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Everyone!

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but school started.

& I've been swamped with homework.

I already have the idea for the next chapter, but I haven't had time to actually write it.

So, I just wanted to give you a heads up.

This coming week (beginning tomorrow) I won't

update because, I'm leaving for Italy tomorrow night for my brother's wedding.

I'll most likely write some of the chapter on the plane (it's 9 hours).

Thank you for everyone who has stood by me, and read my story.

I appreciate it!

And thank you for everyone who has left me those _**amazing** _reviews!

Hope you guys have a great week!

xoxo,

Barbara.


	9. Chapter 9

**'**_Ello loves! I'm backk! Well, actually i came back on Monday; but i got to writing today. I had an amazing time in Italy & the wedding was famazing. I danced my feet off, and i cried in the ceremony ): Anywayyys, here's the next chapter. I really hope you like it! _

_P.S: I CAN'T WAIT TILL NEXT MONDAY!! Eeeeeeep! _

**Thursday:**

Blair awoke in a great mood. She had never been so happy in her life. And the main cause of this happiness was Chuck. Sure, he had been a pervert & an asshole when she had first met him; but the past two days he had been a perfect gentleman. She got up, took a shower, and got dressed. She wore a golden-yellow, short sleeved blouse; and a forest green pencil skirt. She quickly put her hair up, librarian style, and headed downstairs.

"Good Morning, Dorota" Blair chirped happily, as she entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Miss Blair" Dorota smiled, as she set the tray of fruits in front of Blair.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" Blair asked, as she popped a grape into her mouth.

"Miss Blair, are you alright? You seem _too _happy, happy like when you're plotting" Dorota asked.

"I'm not plotting! I'm just very happy is all" Blair responded

"Would Mr. Chuck have anything to do with that?" Dorota grinned.

Blair was silent, and took a bite of her apple.

"Fine, don't answer me. But remember Miss Blair, god always watching" Dorota spoke as she left the kitchen.

Blair rolled her eyes, and in the process she looked at the clock. 7:45. Oh Shit.

She finished chewing the pineapple piece she had in her mouth, grabbed her purse & headed out the door.

_______________________________________________

"So, Father, how was Tokyo?" Chuck asked, as both he & his father entered Bart's office.

"It was fine," Bart replied as he sat down on his chair.

"That's good. Did you see the newspapers? The Ball was a hit" Chuck told his father.

"Yes, I did. I'm glad you were on your best behavior, and didn't embarrass me" Bart replied as he took out some files & started reading through them.

Chuck clenched his jaw, and if it weren't for the fact that Blair walked in that very moment; he would've fought with his dad.

"Good Morning, Sir. How was Tokyo?" Blair asked, a bit out of breath, as she entered Bart's office.

"It was very good, Miss Waldorf. How were things around here while I was gone?" Bart asked.

"Everything was in perfect order, your son did a great job" Blair answered, as she turned to look to Chuck; who winked at her.

Blair rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Bart.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Miss Waldorf, could you please make some copies of these letters; I need them in 45 minutes." Bart asked as he handed them to Blair.

"Yes, of course. I'll be right back," Blair replied curtly, as she made her way out of the office.

"Father, if you excuse me; I'm gonna go call Nathaniel" Chuck lied, as he headed out the door & followed Blair.

_______________________________________

Blair was almost done with the copies, when the door opened.

She knew it was Chuck, but she didn't turn around.

All of a sudden, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Hello gorgeous," he whispered in her ear and began to nibble on her earlobe.

"Oh no, kind sir. You shouldn't be doing this. What if my boyfriend comes in? He's a _very_ jealous man," Blair replied, in a shocked voice.

He knew the effect this would have on him.

Chuck turned her around roughly, in order for her to face him.

"If any man ever does that to you, I will personally **kill** them" Chuck spoke, threat in his voice.

Bingo!

"And what If they already have?" Blair asked innocently.

Chuck growled, and pinned her against the wall,

"Then I will hunt him down, and strangle him to death; I am the only one that can do that to you".

"Oh, right. I forgot I'm your _property_ now" she said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you are" he replied, and before Blair could speak, he kissed her.

It was a soft kiss at first, but the fire ignited; & it became hungrier & passionate.

She threaded her fingers in his hair, and pulled his body closer to her.

In response, he entered his tongue in her mouth.

Their tongues dueled and explored, until they both had to stop & catch their breath.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know that?" he asked, as he kissed her softly.

"I know I am," she joked.

"Ever the conceited one, Waldorf" he chuckled.

"Hey! You can't call your girlfriend conceited!" she pouted, as she smacked him on the arm.

"Yes, I can" he smirked.

"No, you can't." she countered.

"Just like you can call me an asshole, I can call you conceited" he replied.

Blair glared at him, knowing he was right.

"Come on, we should get back. My dad's probably waiting for the copies," Chuck said, as he straightened his suit, and walked to the door.

"Hey, wait for me" Blair pouted, as she grabbed the copies, and headed out the door with Chuck.

He chuckled, finding her pout childish yet irresistible.

"You're such a little girl," he laughed.

"No, I'm not a _child_; I'm a mature grown woman" she argued, as another pout began to form on her lips.

"Of course you are," he smiled, as he pulled her to him; and kissed her again.

Blair was momentarily lost in the kiss, but then she realized where they were.

"Chuck, stop" Blair said, as she pulled away from him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Hello? Do you not realize where we are?" she asked.

"An empty hallway?" he asked, amused.

"Your father's job! What if someone sees us?" Blair whispered

"Then let them see, they'll eventually find out about us" Chuck replied.

"Do you not have one conservative bone in your body?" she asked, clearly angry that he was taking this as a joke.

"No, I don't think so, Waldorf; wanna check?" he asked as he pointed down towards his 'friend'.

Blair glared at him, and began to walk away.

"Oh come on baby, it was a joke!" he said, as he grabbed her arm; and turned her around.

"So, you take what I say as something to make fun of?" she asked, angrily.

"No, that's not what I-"he began to say, but she cut him off.

"Then why don't you listen to me, when I tell you we need to keep our relationship private? I don't want people to think that I'm just going out with you to get a raise or that I'm a tramp, because it pisses me off that people could be so…so…annoying, and rude, and just plain infuriating!" she yelled, thankful that the walls were soundproof.

"Ok, I'm sorry Blair. I am, I promise to not show any PDA; so am I forgiven?" he asked.

Blair grabbed him by his hair, and kissed him roughly on the lips.

"You tell me," she grinned, as she began to walk away.

Chuck grinned, as he walked up behind Blair; and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Bass" she warned.

"Right, Right" he responded as he retracted his arm from where it was.

She smiled at him as they entered the elevator.

"But I can't keep my hands off for long" he smirked, as he crashed his lips on hers; just as the elevator doors closed.

They had been so caught up in each other, that they didn't notice someone had been watching them. Someone with a **camera** phone.

__________________________________________

A knock came from the door.

"Come in," Bart said.

"Mr. Bass?" the woman asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I think there's something you should see," she replied as she took out her phone.

__________________________________________

Chuck had been leaning against Blair's desk, watching her work.

He found it adorable how serious she was.

All of a sudden, Bart's door opened; and out came Emma.

Behind her was Bart.

"Charles, Blair?" he asked, as he poked his head out the door.

"Yes?" they asked.

"In my office, **now**" he told them, as he went back inside.

'This can't be good' Chuck thought as both he & Blair walked into Bart's office.

___________________________________________

_A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! But you know the drill, and if you dont; you got some **serious** issues ;D_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here it is, Chapter 10! BTW, who's watching the VMA'S tonight? I know i am! & then _tommorow_.... Eeeeeep! Hehehe, sorry i'm a bit overexcited (:

"I'm hoping you both know why I've called you in here," Bart noted, as he sat down on his chair.

Chuck kept his gaze fixed on his father; meanwhile Blair was staring at her lap.

Silence overcame them.

"I'll take that as a yes," Bart responded.

He dug into his coat pocket, and took out a cell phone.

"Can you care to explain _this_?" he asked; as he flipped open the cell phone in order to show them.

There, on the screen of the phone; was picture of Chuck & Blair making out.

Blair slowly lifted her head, in order to look at the picture.

'Oh dear god' she thought.

"Yes, we can" Chuck replied.

"Well?" Bart asked.

"Blair & I are going out," Chuck stated simply.

"Mmmm," was Bart's answer, as he raised his eyebrows; surprised.

"Miss Waldorf?" he asked, as he turned to Blair.

"Your son is telling the truth, sir" Blair said meekly.

"Well, well; I never thought I'd see the day when you were actually in a functional relationship; son" Bart laughed.

Chuck, on the other hand, didn't find it all that funny.

Again, they became silent.

"Honestly, I was surprised when I was first shown the photo. But, to tell you the truth; I'm ok that you date. As long as you keep your hands off each other, when you're here at work; do I make myself clear?"

Both Chuck & Blair nodded.

"You can go," Bart motioned for them to leave.

Both stood up, and exited the office.

"I'm going to go run some errands; I'll come pick you up when you're done; ok?" Chuck whispered.

"Yeah," Blair replied.

Chuck leaned in, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Chuck," she warned.

"Oh, come on. It's not like everyone doesn't already know," he responded as he motioned to everyone, who were staring at them.

Blair sent them all death glares, and then turned back to Chuck.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Blair smiled.

Chuck gave her a quick peck on the lips, and left.

Blair sat back down on her chair, and continued working.

All of a sudden, someone tapped her desk lightly.

"Excuse me, _whore_? Oh, I mean Blair," Emma smiled.

"What?" Blair asked, annoyed.

"I thought you had high moral standards, but sleeping with the boss's son, wow very classy" Emma smirked.

"Oh, like _you_? Listen, I know it was you that showed that picture to Bart. I know you have the hots for Chuck, and you're just pissed that he picked someone classier & better looking than you. So, why don't you take your lame 90's hairdo & last season clothes, and get out of my face," Blair barked.

Emma stood there, with a shocked expression on her face, before returning to her desk.

"Does anyone else have something to say to me?" Blair smirked, knowing no one would dare tell her anything.

Immediately, everyone went back to work.

Victory was hers.

_____________________________________________

"Well B, you sure showed them who's boss," Serena giggled, as Blair finished telling her about the confrontation with Emma.

"Yes I did," Blair smirked, as she took a bite of her Caesar Salad.

"So, how've things been with Chuck?" Serena asked giddily.

"It's been great. Oddly enough, he brings out the worst in me; and I bring out the best in him. He's been a perfect gentleman this week," Blair smiled.

"Awww, B! That is so cute!" Serena exclaimed.

Blair giggled, and rolled her eyes at how happy her best friend was.

"So, what have you two love birds planned to do this weekend?" Serena asked.

"Nothing yet," Blair sighed.

"Well, if by the end of tomorrow you still haven't planned anything, I might have a plan. I started dating this guy & he's really nice. I really want you to meet him, B. So, maybe we could have a double date," Serena explained.

"I'd have to ask Chuck, but it sounds good," Blair smiled.

"Yay!" Serena said, as she clapped her hands.

Blair looked at her watch, and realized it was time to get back to work.

"Well, this lunch was fascinating; but I've got to get back to work. Talk to you later S," Blair noted, as she stood up, grabbed her purse; and walked back to Bass Industries.

"Bye B!" Serena yelled back.

_________________________________________

Finally, it was time to go home.

As soon as Blair exited Bass Industries, she spotted Chuck.

He was leaning against his limo, with a grin on his face, as he waited for Blair.

"Hello handsome," Blair smiled, as she greeted him with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hello beautiful," he murmured against her lips.

"I'd love to stay like this forever, but I think you should take me home," Blair sighed as she pulled away from his embrace.

He nodded, and opened the door for her.

She went inside, as did he.

He closed the door, and the limo began to move.

"So, how was work?" he asked.

"Don't ask," Blair replied, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"That bad?"

Blair nodded in response.

Silence filled the limo, until Chuck spoke up.

"Blair…uh…there's uh…something I wanna ask you," Chuck stuttered, feeling nervous as ever.

"Mmmm?"

Why did he feel so nervous? It was a date for god's sake. Their **first** date as a couple.

"Would you like to go on a date this weekend?" Chuck asked.

Blair slowly lifted her up, and met Chuck's gaze.

In his eyes, she saw nervousness, and the fear of rejection.

A smile formed on her lips, and she kissed him.

"Of course I will," Blair giggled, when they broke apart to catch their breath.

A grin the size of Manhattan formed on Chuck's lips, when he heard her answer.

He wrapped his arm around her, and sighed.

Could life get any better?

A/N: It's a bit too much fluff, isn't it? -sigh- I'm such a hopeless romantic. A warning, even though everything's all good with CB right now; by the end of the story.... it wont be. Just giving you a heads up!


	11. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

I am **SO SO **sorry that I haven't written in a month.

I know it's disappointing to wait for an update, and never get it.

Trust me it's happened to me.

But I've been _**MAJORLY**_ swamped with homework.

It's not even funny how much homework I have.

My friends tell me that I'm busting my a** too much.

But I've obviously got to pass my classes; and they're not exactly a piece of cake.

Not to mention, I'm having writer's block.

_Though_ it's for Butterflies & Interns, which is my most popular story.

I can't seem to write anything good for it.

Don't worry, I will continue. I'm not gonna discontinue it.

I have started to write another story.

I know it's clichéd but, I love the story.

It's Romeo & Juliet; CB style!

I watched the Leonardo DiCaprio version this weekend, and fell in love.

Anywho, I will desperately try to update this weekend.

**If** I have time.

Tomorrow's my older sister's 24th birthday.

PARTY TIME!

Hehehe, sorry for the random outburst.

I hope I haven't lost any readers/reviewers, because you guys are amazing!

xoxo,

Barbara (:


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello All! Sorry that I hadn't updated in a month. But school has been kicking my ass lately. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, i worked hard on it. BTW, some of you commented on the Author Note I had posted on the last chapter, regarding C/B's future. Well, I decided that this story wasn't going to have a very happy ending. In fact, it's gonna be pretty darn sad. But, don't fear; there _will _be a sequel. Also, I would like for those of you who are still reading this story, to check out my new one: StarCross'd Lovers. It's basically Romeo & Juliet CB style. Anyways, enjoy!

-

As soon as Chuck had dropped her off at her house, she phoned Serena.

"Hello?" came Serena's voice in the other line.

"Hey S," Blair said, as she entered her bedroom; and sat atop her silk sheets.

"Hey B, what's up?" Serena asked.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Chuck asked me out on a date," Blair smiled, even though she knew Serena couldn't see it.

"Oh my god, B! That is soooo cute!" Serena exclaimed

"I know," Blair giggled.

"So, did you tell him my idea?" Serena asked

"Yes, I did. And he said yes," Blair answered

"Yay! Oh my gosh, this is gonna be so awesome!" Serena exclaimed giddily

"Ok well, we made reservations at Le Cirque at 8:00. Is that ok?" Blair asked.

"Yes, of course. So, how will we get there?"

"Well, you and your date can come over to my penthouse; and then Chuck will pick us up in his limo." Blair replied

"That sounds great! I can't wait for tomorrow," Serena giggled

"I know. Neither can I," Blair sighed happily

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" Serena asked.

"Luckily, I went shopping this past week and bought a very cute dress." Blair answered back

"Well, I think I might have something to wear. Not sure," Serena sighed on the other line, as she rummaged through her closet.

"I'm going to go, S. Talk to you tomorrow," Blair replied.

"Mkay. 'Night B," Serena said.

"'Night"

-

The next day Blair awoke in a great mood. Tonight was the double date that she and Serena had planned. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering around uncontrollably, and a smile formed on her lips. Being in love was an _amazing _feeling. Before getting dressed, she turned on the radio, and then went into her closet.

_There's no combination of words  
I could put on the back of a postcard  
No song that I could sing  
But I can try for your heart_

She decided on wearing a short-sleeved cream colored blouse, with a light blue skirt that reached just above the knee. She put on matching cream colored pumps. She then put her hair up in a ponytail, with a bronze colored headband.

_Our dreams, and they are made out of real things  
Like a, shoebox of photographs  
With sepiatone loving  
Love is the answer,_

Blair subconsciously began to hum along to the song. She was also oblivious to a pair of dark, brown eyes watching her from the doorway, amused at the sight before him.

_At least for most of the questions in my heart  
Like why are we here? And where do we go?  
And how come it's so hard?  
It's not always easy and  
Sometimes life can be deceiving_

It wasn't until she felt a pair of warm arms around her waist, that she noticed the presence.

"I'll tell you one thing it's always better when we're together," Chuck sang along to the song, and kissed Blair's cheek.

"Chuck!" she yelled in surprise, not expecting to see him in her room.

"Good Morning to you too, Waldorf," he smirked, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"How are you?" she asked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Better. Now that I'm here," he smiled and winked at her.

"Come on, we should get going. I'm gonna be late and so are you," Blair noted as she grabbed her purse.

"Oh come on, Blair. Being late once won't kill you," Chuck groaned, as he once again snaked his arms around her waist.

"No Bass, I've never been late. Not even when I was in school. And I'm not about to start now," Blair glared at him.

"Fine," he muttered as he followed her down the stairs.

Thankfully, both Dorota and her mother were not awake yet. Or else, they would've gotten the wrong idea.

"No breakfast?" Chuck asked, as Blair headed towards the elevator, and past the kitchen.

"You can buy me something on the way to work," Blair smirked playfully.

"Buy _you _something? My, my, someone's confident today," Chuck grinned as he got into the elevator.

"Why shouldn't I be?" She asked as leaned in closer to him, and pushed him against the elevator wall.

"Well Miss Waldorf, what if I choose not to buy you breakfast?" Chuck asked playfully

"Then I'm going to have to punish you for being such a mean boyfriend, Bass," Blair said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm all yours," he managed to say, as his throat became dry. He could feel himself getting hard as Blair slowly began to unbuckle his belt.

She was just about to take off his pants, when the elevator dinged, and it opened to reveal an elder looking woman.

Blair's face turned a bright pink, and she quickly stepped away from Chuck. In response, Chuck groaned in frustration, and fixed both his belt and his pants. The old lady shot them a look that meant '_don't think I don't know what you were up to_', before facing the elevator door again.

Finally, the elevator door opened, and they all stepped out. The old lady going her separate way, meanwhile Chuck & Blair headed towards his limo.

"Well that was awkward," Blair commented, as they got inside the limo.

Silence.

"Chuck?" she asked.

Silence again.

"Hello? Earth to Chuck Bass?" Blair asked again, as she leaned in closer to him. In one swift movement, she found herself on Chuck's lap, straddling him.

"What the hell, Chuck?" Blair asked.

"It's the least you could do after what happened in there," Chuck smirked as he began to kiss her neck.

"B-But that wasn't my fault," she stuttered.

"No. But _this _is," He commented, as he stopped his ministrations, and pointed towards his obvious hard-on.

Blair rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Waldorf," he said, before latching his lips onto hers.

Chuck of course deepened it and entered his tongue in her mouth. She happily granted access.

He threaded his fingers in her hair; meanwhile she began unbuttoning his shirt. They broke off the kiss for a moment, so that Blair could unbuckle his belt, and remove his pants. This was new territory in their relationship, but it seemed to be taking its own course. All conscious thoughts were gone, and the only thing left seemed to be the passion they felt for each other. But as soon as their lips separated, they met again. Just as Chuck was beginning to take off her shirt, his driver tapped on the small, tinted window that separated them.

"Mr. Bass, we're here," his driver announced.

"Not again," he murmured against Blair's lips.

Blair got off him, and straightened out her shirt.

Chuck quickly put his shirt back on, and fixed his pants…again.

"Do we really have to go to work?" Chuck whined, sounding like a five year old boy, who was begging for a new toy.

"Yes, we do. Now stop being such a cry baby, and escort your girlfriend out of this limo," Blair smiled, and winked at him.

"You're gonna drive me crazy. I'm sure of it," Chuck smirked, as he got out of the limo, and he then helped Blair out.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way," Blair commented, as she stepped out of the limo.

"Why do you always have to be right?" he asked, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and led her into the building.

"Because you're always wrong," she replied nonchalantly, as they got inside the elevator.

"We'll see about that," he grinned, as they elevator doors closed.

"Whatever you say Bass," Blair answered, rolling her eyes at her infuriating, yet amazing boyfriend.

-

The day went by faster than either Chuck or Blair expected. But the sooner that night came, the better.

After work, Chuck had dropped Blair off at her house, and then headed off to Le Cirque to make sure everything was going as planned.

Blair, on the other hand, has spent half the afternoon trying to figure out what she was going to do with her hair. Eventually she decided on an elegant, side ponytail. Finally, came the night. Blair was all dressed and ready to go. She was wearing a ruby colored strapless dress, which was crisscrossed at the bodice, and reached just above the knee. She was also wearing matching red pumps.

Blair looked at her reflection in the mirror, and decided she looked pretty damn good. She then looked at the clock; 7:25. Serena and her date were supposed to be here at 7.

But she had already called Serena, and she hadn't answered. So Blair decided to head downstairs. No more than 5 minutes had passed, when she heard the elevator bell ring. She quickly got up to see who it was, and came face to face with Chuck.

He was wearing a classic black tux, and a red bowtie; which made him match Blair. Plus his black, Italian leather shoes.

"Wow, Bass. How did you know what color dress I was wearing?" she asked playfully, and raised her eyebrows.

"Let's just say that… Dorota is one tough cookie to crack," Chuck chuckled, as he went up to Blair and gave her a soft, yet intimate kiss on the lips.

Blair smiled against his lips, and gave him a peck before pulling away.

"So… How do I look?" She asked as she twirled around.

"You look…_ravishing_," he answered, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"Not tonight Bass," she warned, but he could tell her tone was playful.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Let's just say, you exceeded even _my_ highest expectations," she winked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Whatever you want it to mean," she answered, pulling him in for a kiss.

Chuck chuckled, and pulled away from the kiss.

"Is it me, or is there 2 other people missing?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Leave it to Serena and her date to be late," Blair sighed, as she rolled her eyes.

"No matter. It leaves more time for us to be together," he whispered in her ear.

"I guess a few more kisses won't hurt," Blair smiled, and they began kissing again.

Just as they began to deepen the kiss, the elevator bell rang. And out walked Serena and her date. Blair stopped the kiss, and pulled away.

"Nate?"

**-**

A/N: Please Review! BTW, BUAHAHAHAHA! :D

Song playing on radio:

Better Together-Jack Johnson


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So, here's the next chapter. Yes, it's short. _BUT,_ the date will be a few chapters long. So i'm thinking about.... 2 more chapters. I CAN'T believe what happened on GG. I was like : OMFG - dies-. Though i did think it was funny when Chuck said in the promo, " I'm having a cocktail party, you're no longer invited." I can't wait till next week. Also, my friend told me that supposedly Lady Gaga's gonna appear in one of the episodes. IDK if it's true, but it'd be cool.

-

"Nate?" Blair asked her mouth agape.

"Chuck? Blair?" Nate asked, dumbfounded.

"Nathaniel?" Chuck asked, confused, but also feeling a tad bit of jealousy.

"You guys know each other?" Serena asked.

"Y-Yes," Blair answered, taking a step towards the couple.

"I met Blair when she started working for Chuck's father, and Chuck is my best friend," Nate answered. '_Or was_' he thought inwardly, as he once again saw him with the girl of his dreams. Blair looked like she had just stepped out of a fairytale. Her luscious brown curls were in an elegant side ponytail, and she was wearing a sexy, strapless red dress that accentuated her curves perfectly.

"It's nice to see you again," Blair said awkwardly, as she reached out to give Nate a kiss on the cheek.

Chuck felt the jealousy boiling within him. He had everything planned out, and it seemed to be going perfect. But it looked like the night had taken a turn for the worse.

"Yes Nathaniel. It's _so _nice to see you," Chuck replied through clenched teeth, as he wrapped his arm around Blair's waist possessively.

"You too, _Chuck,_" Nate replied, feeling the need to punch Chuck in the face.

"Ok then," Serena said, breaking the awkward silence that had begun to form.

"I'm so sorry, S. Chuck this is my best friend: Serena Van der Woodsen," Blair acknowledged, as she pointed towards the blonde.

"Nice to meet you," Chuck smiled, as he greeted Serena.

"Same here," Serena smiled back.

"So, should we get going?" Blair asked

"Yes, lets," Serena grinned.

Chuck once again wrapped his arm around Blair's waist, possessively, and walked towards the elevator. Nate and Serena followed them. Once they were all in the elevator, it began to get awkward again.

"Sooo," Serena began, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah," Nate said, trying to help the situation.

"Is Le Cirque good?" Blair asked, finally saying something interesting.

"Yes, I've heard nothing but good things; mostly from my father's business associates. They usually tend to hold parties there," Chuck explained.

"Oh. Mkay," Blair nodded, and turned to face Serena and Nate. Serena was twirling one of her golden locks around her finger; meanwhile Nate was looking directly at _her. _There was intensity in his eyes she hadn't seen before. But she also noticed a lust filled look, and quite frankly, she didn't like it. Sure, she had once thought that she really liked Nate and wanted to go out with him, but that was before she realized Chuck and her were inevitable. So she quickly turned her gaze away from him, and focused her attention on Chuck; whom she noticed was extremely tense.

"Hey. Is everything ok?" Blair asked softly.

Chuck had been glaring at Nate for the past minute, since he noticed the way he was looking at Blair. But his thoughts were interrupted when Blair lightly tapped his shoulder, and asked him something.

"What?" He asked

"Is everything ok? You seem kinda tense," Blair answered in a soft whisper.

"Yeah. I'm fine," He answered, the lie rolling of his tongue with ease.

"If you say so," she sighed, as the elevator doors finally opened.

Both couples walked out, and Chuck quickly pointed them to the direction of his limo. They all got inside, and Arthur began driving to the restaurant. Serena was on the end of the seat, Nate was next to her. Next to him was Blair, and next to her was Chuck. The awkwardness now filled the space of the limo. Chuck was fuming on the inside, seeing how close Nate & Blair were sitting.

Serena began to notice the fact that ever since they had arrived at Blair's house, Nate had seemed to have forgotten about her. It was a bit annoying, but she let it go. Nate, on the other hand, couldn't keep his eyes off Blair. Chuck was such a lucky bastard, he had the perfect girl. Sure, he liked Serena, and she was great person. But Blair had once again walked into his life, and the feelings he felt when he first met her, resurfaced once again.

It was then his view shifted to where Blair's perfectly manicured hand was resting. He noticed that once again she wasn't wearing her supposed 'engagement ring'. _Twice in a row? _That doesn't seem right.

"Blair?" Nate asked.

"Hmm?" She asked, turning her gaze to him.

"When's the wedding?"

-

A/N: Is it up to your standards? Or am I letting you down? I'd loved feedback!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Enjoy kiddies!

"When's the wedding?" Nate asked.

"W-What?" both Chuck & Blair asked, completely thrown off by his question.

"Yeah, weren't you guys engaged?" Nate asked, raising an eyebrow, and pointing to were Blair's ring was supposed to be.

That's when it hit them. The lie that Chuck had made up about Blair being his fiancé.

Nate still remembered that. Shit.

"Um... Yeah. We were," Blair answered, choosing her words carefully.

"Were? As in, you're not anymore?"

"Well we decided it was far too soon for us to get married," Chuck spoke.

"That's good. Besides I never would've pictured you as a married man, Chuck," Nate grinned a bit. Now he had a plan. He was going to exploit all of Chuck's deepest secrets, and make Blair realize that he was the one for her.

"And why wouldn't you, _Nathaniel_?" Chuck asked, slightly pissed off.

"I mean, come on man. You're THE Chuck Bass. New York's biggest womanizer," Nate acknowledged.

"People change," Chuck answered, slowly starting to lose his patience.

"Well I never thought you would. Remember that time with that hot redhead at the bar?" Nate asked

Though Blair knew that Chuck would never cheat on her, the words still stung. This was her boyfriend Nate was talking about. It bothered her.

"That's enough, Nathaniel," Chuck replied through clenched teeth, as he felt Blair tense next to him.

"Or remember during Spring Break last year when we went to Cancun? Those girls sure were _flexible_," Nate smirked

"Nate, shut up!" Serena finally exclaimed

"Oh come on babe. I'm just havin' a little fun," Nate argued.

"Well, enough is enough. There's a line that says when you stop, and you crossed that a hell of a long time ago," Serena said angrily.

"Baby…," he began

"Don't you baby me, Archibald. You're lucky I don't break up with you right this second" Serena glared

"Se-,"Nate began.

"Nate just shut up and let her calm down, ok?" Blair snapped.

Nate nodded, a bit embarrassed, and turned to face the front.

Blair huffed, and sat back down on the seat.

"Don't listen to anything he says, it was a long time ago. Before I met you," Chuck whispered in Blair's ear.

"I'm fine," Blair lied, and locked her brown eyes with his.

"No you're not," Chuck countered.

"Yes, I am," Blair answered.

"Blair, I can tell when you're lying. Remember, you do that thing where your eyes don't match your mouth," Chuck smirked, remembering the first time he told her that.

"Fine. It did bother me," Blair replied as she finally gave in.

"Well you have nothing to worry about. I'm yours," Chuck whispered in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe a bit.

"Chuck," Blair warned, whispering, as she felt her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Fine," Chuck muttered under his breath.

After an awkward 30 minutes or so, they finally arrived at Le Cirque.

"Thank god," Serena muttered under her breath, noticing the tension there was between Chuck & Nate.

Arthur opened the door for both couples, and they got out.

Chuck entwined his arm with Blair's and led her in, meanwhile Serena walked by herself, with Nate behind.

"Hello, Mr. Bass. Pleasure to see you," the blonde hostess said, practically undressing Chuck with her eyes.

Blair narrowed her eyes at the girl, and then spoke.

"Yes, Well Mr. Bass's girlfriend, meaning me, is hungry. And so are my friends. So if you could please take us to our table you can get back to whoring yourself out afterwards," Blair smiled innocently at the girl.

The blonde girl was left with her mouth open after Blair's insult.

"We don't have all day you know," Blair snapped at her.

"Right this way," the hostess said, after snapping out of the shock she was in.

"Waldorf, green isn't a flattering color on you," Chuck whispered in her ear, as they made their way to the table.

"Well excuse me, but little Miss Bimbo over there was practically eye raping you, and you're _my _man. I just had to put her in her place is all," Blair answered back.

Chuck shook his head slightly, and chuckled.

"Enjoy your dinner," the hostess muttered as she showed them their table, and walked away.

"Well, she's not getting a tip," Blair muttered as she sat down next to Chuck.

"Someone's jealous," Serena giggled.

Blair rolled her eyes at Serena.

"So Blair, how has Bass Industries been treating you?" Nate asked.

"It's been quite the experience. Working with Bart isn't easy, but at least I'm getting something out of it," Blair answered.

"That's nice," Nate smiled.

"I guess," Blair replied.

A male waiter came up to their table. He had emerald green eyes, and tousled dark brown hair.

"Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name's Zach and I will be your waiter for tonight. Do you want to start off with a few drinks?" he asked politely.

"I think it would be more appropriate if the ladies ordered first," Chuck nodded.

Blair smiled sweetly in his direction, and then turned towards the waiter.

"I'd like an Amaretto Sour, please," she smiled.

"And I'd like an Apple Martini please," Serena answered

"And for the gentlemen?" Zach asked

"Scotch on the rocks," Chuck replied.

"Same here," Nate agreed.

"Thank you so much. I'll be back in just a few minutes," Zach said, flashing his perfect smile at the girls, as he left.

"Hold on a second, I'll be right back," Chuck told Blair as he stood up from his seat, and went over to the entertainment section.

"What's that all about?" Serena asked

"Don't know," Blair sighed.

A few seconds later, Zach came over and brought their drinks. He winked flirtatiously at both girls, but stopped when he saw Nate's face. He immediately left the table.

All of a sudden, Chuck's voice was heard through the speakers.

"Good Evening, everyone. My name's Chuck Bass and I would like to make a very special dedication, to a very special girl. My girlfriend, Blair Waldorf," he announced, pointing to the table.

Suddenly, the spotlight was directly on Blair.

She smiled and blew a kiss towards him.

He winked at her, and got off the stage. Immediately the owner of the restaurant got on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Andrea Bocelli and Laura Pausini," he smiled widely as he introduced the two artists. Immediately, they appeared. Andrea Bocelli sitting at the piano, and Laura Pausini standing next to her microphone.

Blair gasped in awe at the sight before her.

"Do you like it?" Chuck's voice suddenly came.

She turned to see him standing next to her, a proud smile on his face.

"I- I love it," she whispered, awestruck.

"Well then Waldorf, may I have this dance?" Chuck grinned

"Of course," she smiled, as she placed her hand in his, and was led to the dance floor

Chuck placed one hand on her lower back, and with his other hand, laced his fingers with hers. Blair placed her free hand on his shoulder.

The soft piano began to play through the speakers, and Andrea Bocelli began to sing.

**Vivo per lei da quando sai  
la prima volta l'ho incontrata,  
non mi ricordo come ma**

**entrata dentro e c'è restata.**

"I don't mean to sound stupid… but what does Vivo per Lei mean?" Blair asked curiously.

"First of all, you could never sound stupid, especially to me. And second of all, it means I live for her," Chuck smiled.

"Chuck," Blair breathed.

Chuck only smiled, and pulled her a bit closer.

**Vivo per lei perchè mi fa  
vibrare forte l'anima,  
vivo per lei e non è un peso. **

**Vivo per lei anch'io lo sai  
e tu non esserne geloso,  
lei è di tutti quelli che  
hanno un bisogno sempre acceso,  
come uno stereo in camera,  
di chi è da solo e adesso sa,  
che è anche per lui, per questo  
io vivo per lei.  
**

Soon, Laura Pausini joined in.

**È una musa che ci invita  
a sfiorarla con le dita,  
attraverso un pianoforte  
la morte è lontana,  
io vivo per lei.  
Vivo per lei che spesso sa  
essere dolce e sensuale  
a volte picchia in testa ma  
è un puguo che non fa mai male.**

"Awww," Serena cooed, as she watched her best friend dance with her boyfriend.

"Ohh jeez," Nate muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, I'm still mad at you," Serena snapped, but then turned back to continue watching them dance.

The rest of the people in the restaurant also watched the happy couple sway around the dance floor, and couldn't help but to envy the love they saw radiating from them. They all knew who Chuck Bass was, and how he used to be. But it looked like the girl he was currently with had managed to tame him, and capture his heart. All at the same time. It was definitely a sight to behold.

**Vivo per lei lo so mi fa  
girare di città in città,  
soffrire un po'ma almeno io vivo.****.**

È un dolore quando parte.  
Vivo per lei dentro gli hotels.  
Con piacere estremo cresce.  
Vivo per lei nel vortice.  
Attraverso la mia voce  
si espande e amore produce.

Vivo per lei nient'altro ho  
e quanti altri incontrerò  
che come me hanno scritto in viso:  
io vivo per lei

**Vivo per lei al margine.  
Ogni giorno  
una conquista,  
la protagonista  
sarà sempre lei.  
**

"Chuck?" Blair asked, as she lifted her head from where it had been resting on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Chuck asked.

"Thank you. This is by far the sweetest thing anyone has done for me," Blair smiled.

Chuck's heart immediately surged with happiness. He could tell she really had loved it. And knowing _she_ was happy was all _he_ needed to be happy.

He nodded in response, and kissed her lips. It was sweet, tender, and with a bit of passion; since they knew they couldn't get too passionate in front of everyone.

**Vivo per lei è unica.  
Io vivo per lei.  
Io vivo per lei.  
Io vivo per lei.**

The song ended, just as Chuck and Blair separated from their kiss. Immediately everyone clapped. Blair giggled as Chuck and her made their way back to the table.

"Aww, you guys! That was super cute!" Serena squealed

Blair smiled and looked at Chuck.

"Ok, I've had enough of this," Nate said suddenly, standing up from his chair.

"Nate, what are you talking about?" Blair asked.

"When are you gonna get it?!? He's just gonna keep you until he gets bored, and moves onto someone else!" Nate yelled, causing everyone to turn.

"Nate, shut up; you're causing a scene," Blair said through clenched teeth.

"If I am, it's for your own good! Chuck's not the one for you! I am!" Nate yelled.

Serena gasped, as her eyes began to water up. Chuck noticed this and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Nathaniel, I think you're strongly mistaken," Chuck said.

"Oh please Chuck! I've known you since we were kids. All you do is bed women until you get bored, and throw them away like trash! But I can see Blair is really falling for you, and I know that you're just going to cause her pain in the end!" Nate roared at Chuck.

"Oh really Nate? How the fuck do you know how I feel? What if I really have changed?" Chuck yelled back, equally angry.

"Then I say that's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard!" Nate yelled.

"Weren't you the one who told me that eventually I would find someone that I wanted to settle down with?!? Huh?!? What if Blair is the one?!?" Chuck boomed.

"No she's not! Because I'm the one that's right for her!" Nate yelled, his fists clenching.

"Like hell you are!" Chuck screamed

"Nate, just shut up and get over it ok?!?" Blair suddenly screamed.

"Blair I don't need your help," Chuck seethed bitterly, and angrily.

"Oh really? If I let you two go on like this you're gonna kill each other," Blair snapped at him.

"Chuck's right, Blair," Nate muttered.

"No, he's not! Now stop this Nate, you're just ruining the night!" Blair yelled

"For the last time, I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! STOP TRYING TO PLAY THE WIFE!" Chuck roared at Blair, his eyes livid.

"For your information Bass, I wasn'trying to play anything! I was trying to calm you guys down because you're going to kill each other! And you know what I'm starting to think that Nate was right. All you were gonna do I hurt me. I can see that this dinner is over, and as far as it goes, so is this relationship. You can tell your father why I quit. Have a nice life," Blair screamed, her voice breaking at the end. She then grabbed her clutch, and ran out of the restaurant.

"I agree with Blair. And you know what Nate; I can see that this relationship was just a ploy to get to Blair. You're an asshole, and this relationship is also over. And Chuck? Nice going. You just lost Blair. Have a nice life you guys," Serena spat at them, heading after her best friend.

Chuck noticed everyone in the restaurant was staring at them, and got more pissed off.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!? Go on with your miserable lives! I'm leaving," Chuck yelled. But not before narrowing his eyes at Nate, and punching him square in the jaw.

"Enjoy the rest of your life, Nathaniel. And by the way, it's your turn to pick up the bill," Chuck seethed, as he walked away from their table, and headed out the door.

"Sir, would you like any help?" Zach asked, appearing next to him.

"Fuck off," Nate muttered as he stood up.

"Umm.. the bill…sir?" Zach muttered nervously

"Charge it under the name Chuck Bass, no questions asked. Do I make myself clear?" Nate glared

Zach nodded, and ran off.

"Good going Nate," he muttered to himself, as he began walking to the door.

Overview of the night?

He had lost his girlfriend, and his best friend. Plus he has caused his best friend, or _ex_ best friend, to lose his girlfriend. Yeah, this had turned out to be a shitty idea.

And definitely not a night to remember.

-

A/N: What did you think? BTW here's the translation to the song, which is Vivo Per Lei- Andrea Bocelli & Laura Pausini:

P.S: In the actual story, i didn't put the full lyrics. But here's the whole thing either way!

**I live for her, you know, since  
the first time I met her.  
I do not remember how, but  
she entered within me and stayed there.  
I live for her because she makes  
my soul vibrate so strongly.  
I live for her and it is not a burden.**

I live for her too, you know,  
and don't be jealous:  
she belongs to all those who  
have a need that is always switched on  
like a stereo in the bedroom,  
to someone who is alone and now knows  
that she is also for him; for this reason  
I live for her.

She is a muse who invites us  
to brush her with the fingers.  
Through a piano  
death remains far away;  
I live for her.

I live for her who often knows  
how to be sweet and sensual;  
sometimes she stuns you but  
it is a blow that never hurts.

I live for her. I know she makes me  
travel from town to town  
and suffer a little, but at least I live.

It is painful when she leaves.  
I live in hotels for her.  
It grows with supreme pleasure.  
I live for her in the vortex.  
Through my voice  
it expands and produces love.

I live for her, I have nothing else,  
and how many others I shall meet  
who, like me, have written on their faces  
"I live for her."

I live for her  
on a dais or against a wall  
I live for her to the limit.  
…also in a harsh tomorrow.  
I live for her to the very edge.  
Every day  
a conquest;  
the protagonist  
will always be her.

I live for her because now  
I have no other way out,  
because, you know, music  
is something I have truly never betrayed.

I live for her because she gives me  
rests and notes with freedom.  
If there were another life I'd live it,  
I'd live it for her.

I live for her, music.  
I live for her.  
I live for her, she is unique.  
I live for her.  
I live for her.  
I live for her.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Ok, so i finally updated this story. Sorry that it's so short, but it's as much as i could do. Hope you like it though :)

-

Immediately after the fight, Chuck had run outside in hopes of finding Blair and being able to apologize. Unfortunately, the brunette had already disappeared.

"Fuck," he muttered. He had Arthur come by and pick him up. Once inside, he was asked where to go.

"Waldorf Penthouse," Chuck answered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was such a fucking idiot. He was just angry at Nate, but instead ended up taking it out on Blair when she was only trying to protect him. He took out his Blackberry and quickly dialed her number.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring...

But there was no answer. Eventually her voicemail picked up. _Hi, it's Blair. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. If you matter then I'll call you back, if not then don't bother calling me again. _Then the beep sounded. Chuck knew it was of no use to leave her a message. He knew she wouldn't call him back. He had hurt her big time. Chuck sighed and put the phone back into his pocket. Finally, the limo stopped.

"Mr. Bass, we're here," Arthur announced.

"Thank you, Arthur," Chuck replied, quickly heading out of the limo and to the elevator. The ride up was quicker than he expected, and the doors finally opened to reveal her foyer. He stepped out and into the black & white tiled floor.

"Blair?" he called out. Suddenly, Dorota appeared out of nowhere.

"Mr. Chuck, you no be here. Miss Blair very sad and angry. She cry a lot, and she no want to see you," Dorota reprimanded, shaking her head.

Chuck sighed before answering.

"Dorota please, I know I was a total jerk. That's why I'm here, I want to apologize. Please," he pleaded.

Dorota mulled it over before nodding and letting him go upstairs.

"Thank you," he mouthed, racing up the marble staircase, all the way to Blair's bedroom.

He took in a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" came Blair's raspy voice from the other side of the door. Chuck closed his eyes tightly. He knew she had been crying. And it was because of him. Fuck.

"It's me," he answered.

"Why are you here Bass?! Haven't you caused enough trouble?! I don't want to see you!" she sobbed.

"Blair, please," he sighed, trying the doorknob. Much to his surprise it was unlocked. He opened the door and took in her surroundings. The outfit she wore was thrown on the floor along with the shoes. Makeup, her purse, other items of clothing lay on the floor. Finally, his eyes reached Blair. She was a complete and utter mess. She was wearing a light blue silk long sleeved PJ shirt, and the matching pants. Her usually luscious curls were a mess, and her eyes were red and puffy. Her porcelain cheeks were streaked with mascara.

"Blair," he breathed.

"Are you happy Bass?!?" she yelled.

"No, Blair. It's not easy for me to apologize, it never has been. But seeing how I've hurt you makes me feel like the scum of the earth. So, I'm sorry for yelling at you," he replied, casting his eyes down.

"You really think an apology is going to get you anywhere? Well think again, Bass. I was only trying to help you; I wanted to be there for you. But today when you called me your wife, you made it sound like the ugliest word in the world. I think it's time I rethink my priorities. Maybe what I really need is a nice, charming guy who would actually _accept _my help, instead of screaming at me," she answered bitterly.

"I didn't mean to scream at you Blair. I was just so angry at Nate, and I ended up taking it out on you. I didn't mean to, please," Chuck practically begged.

Tears streamed down Blair's cheeks, and she quickly wiped them off.

"Just get out," she whispered.

Chuck shook his head.

"No, Blair. I'm not leaving this god forsaken room until I hear whether you forgive me or not. If you don't then I will walk out of your life right this minute, but if you do then tell me now," he spoke, as he reached to grab her shoulders.

"Get out! I said get out!" she yelled angrily.

"Blair..," he began.

"No Chuck! Get out! We're over, for _good_," she yelled angrily.

"Fine," he whispered, a lump forming in his throat.

He began closing the door and as he did he saw Blair's strong front crumbling as she fell to the floor, sobbing.

As soon as he walked out of the Waldorf Penthouse he decided he needed Scotch. And lots of it.

-

A/N: Looks like things aren't going too well for our beloved Chair. But don't worry, they'll get better soon enough. Also, i just wanted to tell you all that this is probably the last update that i'll make in a while seeing as how i'm busy with schoolwork and such. Also, on Friday i'm leaving on Spring Break vacation to New York (: Yeah, i know. Usually people want to get away from the cold, but i live in Miami so, i'm tired of the sun. I won't be back until the 31st. Be sure to leave lovely reviews. :D


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay, so since i had it planned out I decided, what the heck! So here it is, Chapter 16. I hope you all enjoy. BTW, can anyone else believe what a biotch Chuck's mom is? If she even is his mom. I'm starting to doubt her.

-

The weekend had passed by slowly and Blair hated it, but it was finally Monday. Unfortunately, she decided it was best if she returned to Bass Industries, even if it meant she had to see Chuck. Though she felt like crap, and she felt useless; she wanted to look her best. She picked out a tuxedo silk and wool dress, a red belt to go around her waist, and matching crimson colored peep toes. She put her hair in a messy bun and looked at herself in the mirror. Though she had applied make-up, her eyes still looked puffy. Damn Chuck Bass. She cursed the day she met him. He had only brought pain into her life.

"He's not going to hold me back anymore," she sighed as she grabbed her Alexander McQueen clutch, and headed out the door. When she exited her building she was half expecting for Chuck to be waiting for her with the limo. But he wasn't. Blair shook her head as she hailed a cab. The ride there was quick, and she was thankful for that. She arrived at her desk and set down her clutch. She slowly made her way to Bart's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he answered.

She was surprised to see Bart pacing around his office like a maniac. What happened?

"Mr. Bass, what's wrong?" Blair asked politely.

"It's Charles. He's been drinking too much and he's being rowdy. He's at the Palace hotel bar. But, I've never seen him like this. I know I haven't exactly been the best father to talk to but I want to know what's wrong with my son. Do you know?" Bart asked with a worried expression etched on his face.

Blair bit her bottom lip and her eyes watered a bit.

"We broke up," she whispered.

"Oh," was Bart's quiet response.

"I'll go talk to him," she offered.

"I'd appreciate that," Bart smiled, which was rare for the older Bass.

Blair nodded as she practically ran out of the office, grabbed her clutch, and raced to catch the elevator and get downstairs. Bart had already notified his limo driver to have the limo waiting for Blair.

"Thank you," Blair muttered to Mr. Bass's driver, James.

There wasn't a lot of traffic, but it still felt like an eternity to Blair. Chuck was in pain, she could tell. It was because of her. But he had been an asshole. Damn it, why did love have to be so difficult?

They reached the Palace about 10 minutes later. Blair rushed out of the limo and headed straight for the bar.

She inhaled a sharp breath as she saw Chuck. He was walking around the room with a bottle of scotch in his hand. He was drunk out of his mind.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

That's when their eyes met. She saw the pain in his eyes.

"Well, lookie here. If it isn't _Blaaaair_," he said drunkenly.

"Chuck, you need to put down the bottle. **Now**," Blair said as she walked over to him.

"Why would you care what I do?" he asked bitterly.

"Because...Bass. No matter how much of a pervert you may be, and even if you hurt me, it doesn't matter to me. I've tried to ignore it but I can't. It's inevitable, I love you. I've fallen in love with you, and I don't want to see you hurt yourself," Blair answered, her voice breaking at the end. She had just admitted that she loved him. She didn't want to scare him off, but she wanted him to see how much she cared.

"Well you know what, Waldorf? That's too bad," he answered venomously, as he took a swig of the amber colored liquid that was in the bottle.

Tears immediately poured from her eyes. She sobbed as she fell to the floor.

Chuck looked away and walked off.

She had just admitted that she loved him, she opened herself up to him even after he hurt her, and he just deepened wound.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away _

"Ch-Chuck," she muttered, trying to call him back, but sobs continued to wrack her small body.

The man at the front desk heard her crying and rushed over.

"Miss, are you okay?" he asked with a worried expression.

"F-find Chuck Bass," she ordered in between sobs.

"I'm sorry but I-," he began but was cut off by her scream.

"NOW! GO AND FIND HIM OR I'LL BE SURE TO HAVE YOU FIRED!" Blair yelled angrily, as she stood up. She had to stop crying. No doubt she was hurt, but she needed to make sure Chuck was safe first. God knows what a drunken Chuck was capable off.

-

Blair was pacing around the lobby of the hotel frantically. She had been barking orders at everyone for the past 30 minutes. Finally, one of the bellboys came up to her.

"Miss Waldorf, we've found him. He's on the rooftop," he said out of breath.

"Thank you. Now come with me," she pointed to him as she grabbed him by the collar and told him to guide her. After riding the elevator and climbing up a few flights of stairs, they finally reached the rooftop. They heard Chuck muttering things to himself, but they still couldn't see him. Blair's heart almost stopped when she was able to finally see where he was. He was walking along the ledge.

"Mr. Bass!" The bellboy yelled. Chuck was startled by the comment and lost his footing a bit but was able to regain it.

"You idiot! You don't yell at someone standing on the edge of a building!" Blair snapped at the guy, smacking him on the arm.

"What are you doing here? Leave me alone!" Chuck yelled angrily.

"Mr. Bass, I don't think your father would like this very much, don't you think it's better to get off the ledge and calm down a bit?" the bellboy asked nervously.

"Dear old Dad? Unfortunately all I know is what he doesn't want. Which is me. I'm Chuck Bass!!! ... No one cares," Chuck yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I do. Don't you understand? I'll always be here. I don't want you going anywhere. I couldn't bear it. So whatever you want to do to yourself, please don't do it to me. Please," Blair pleaded as she offered her hand to him. Their eyes connected for a second. His eyes looked so lost and pained. Hers were full of regret, relief, and pain.

Finally, he grabbed onto her small hand as he stepped of the ledge.

Their eyes connect once more before he buried his face into her neck.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay," Blair soothed, as she wrapped him in her embrace.

She told the boy to have his suite ready because that's where she was taking him. He needed rest.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

-

They arrived at his suite, and with the help of the bellboy, they laid Chuck down on the bed. He immediately shut his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

"Thank you," she smiled to the boy before he left and closed the door behind him.

Blair discarded herself of her shoes and climbed into the bed with Chuck. His back was facing her. She wrapped one arm around his waist and pressed herself against him. She sighed in relief. He was safe.

"I love you Chuck Bass," Blair mumbled before she too fell into a deep sleep.

-

A/N: Press the button! You know you want to (: The song I used was Broken by Seether. Some of the lines are probably familiar seeing as how I got them from "In the Realm of the Basses" episode. That scene was just too cute! I'll have the link to B's outfit up on my profile. Remember....REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I didn't want to leave you all waiting another week or so to see what happened, so here it is. It's very short, yes. But i hope that what it says makes up for it.

-

Chuck was awakened by the pounding headache he had. When his eyes fluttered open, he was met with the breathtaking view of the New York skyline at night. He vaguely remembered what had happened. But he knew he had drunk a lot. He suddenly became aware of the small arm that was wrapped around his waist. He turned around carefully to come face to face with Blair. She looked so peaceful as she slept. A stream of moonlight was coming in from the window, and it illuminated her face. Her porcelain skin had never looked so flawless. Her ruby lips were in a cute pout. Her brown tendrils framed her face; she was perfect to him. And she was perfect_ for_ him. He brushed away a curl that had fallen on her face. The contact with his skin woke her up.

"Hi," she whispered her voice groggy.

"Hey," he whispered back, as he wrapped his arm around her petite waist.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered as he shook his head.

"Well you were completely & utterly drunk. I came in to try and calm you down but yo-," she started to tell him, but was suddenly cut off.

"You said you loved me," he said suddenly.

Blair cast her eyes down and nodded.

"I remember…I'm sorry for what I said; I don't know what I was thinking because the right answer to that is… I love you too," he replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips at the end.

Blair eyes immediately widened.

"Chuck, you don't have to say that just because you feel bad, I mean I don't want to rush you, you don't have to say It if you don't want to, I-," she rambled until Chuck silenced her by placing a hungry kiss on her lips.

"I'm saying it because it's true, Waldorf. I love you," he said without hesitation as soon as they broke apart.

She smiled at him, and placed a peck on his lips.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you. I didn't mean to, I was just so damn angry at Nate. You had every right to not forgive me," he said softly, his tone serious.

Blair bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"It's fine, Chuck," she whispered.

"No, it's not Blair. I was a complete asshole. I hurt you. And then I hurt you again when you opened yourself up to me. I'm not good enough for you. I don't deserve you Blair. Though everything might seem perfect right now, I'm afraid that one day I'm going to wake up and this was all a dream," he replied, sitting up on the bed.

"Don't say that about yourself. You are good enough for me. And apparently fate agreed with us because that's what brought us together. We were made for each other Chuck. Just like I told you on the rooftop, I wouldn't be able to bear it if you were taken away from me. I love you, Chuck Bass," Blair responded, as she turned Chuck's face so that he was facing her.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

She smiled at him before she latched her lips onto his and they fell back down on the bed.

Everything was going to be great between them. No matter what happened they were going to stand by each other. Simply because they were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck.

-

A/N: 'Kay, so things are mended between this lovely couple. YAY! lol, i promise that next chappie will include a steamy C/B scene! But like i said i wont post another chapter up until next week since i leave tommorow. Hope you enjoyed it and remember to review because your amazing feeback makes my day! (:


	18. I'm Back!

Hello loves, I'm back! Okay, so my trip to New York was awesome, and I fell in love with the city. It was really cold but it was a change from Miami. I went to the Madame Tussauds Wax Museum, MOMA, Museum of Natural History, Central Park, Chinatown, Upper East Side, Tiffany's, Bendel's, St. Patrick's church, etc. I _was_ going to pass by the Palace but it was pouring that day so we thought it'd be a better idea if we went to MOMA. Which let me tell you had some _very _explicit exhibitions; they had naked people like everywhere. I felt so bad for them; especially there was one lady that she was sitting on a bicycle seat…butt naked. OUCH. Her facial expression said it all. I went to see Phantom of the Opera on Broadway and it was beyond amazing! It's been one of my favorite musicals since I saw the 2004 movie, but seeing the actual show made me fall in love with it all over again. No, unfortunately I didn't see my precious Ed…sad face. But I did see a lot of limos. Every time I saw a black limo I immediately thought: Chuck! Yes, I did see Gossip Girl on Monday. HOLY CRAP. That's all I gotta say. I was on the verge of tears when Elizabeth told Chuck she wasn't his mother… basically all of their scenes together. Poor Chuck. And the promo for next week looks fucking amazing. If Blair sleeps with Jack, I'm sure it's to get back the Empire for Chuck. Even then, I don't think she should do it. Any who, I got back yesterday at 12:00 am. I was supposed to leave NY at 1:55 pm but like 10 minutes before we were to board they say that there's a mechanical malfunction on the plane so the next flight will be at 4. Then 10 minutes before 4 they say that the airplane is officially out of service and that the next flight to Miami is at 7:55. So I spent basically the whole freaking day in an airport. Yeah, that sucks. I'll have the next chapter for Butterflies & Interns up by tonight, and maybe I'll update either Unexpected or StarCross'd Lovers. Also, be sure to look on my profile to see the link to the photos of my trip.

XOXO,

Barbara.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: So sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had family over and didn't have time to write. Here's the next chapter, i hope you all like it!

-

Blair awoke the next morning to find sunlight streaming in through the windows of Chuck's suite. A small smile played on her lips, as she turned to the other side of the bed, hoping to find Chuck there. But he wasn't. Immediately, she went into panic mode. She bolted up on the bed, only to find him leaning against the doorway of the room.

"Looking for me?" he drawled, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't do that again, you scared me Chuck," she sighed, putting a hand to her chest.

He chuckled as he walked over to the bed and planted a kiss on her lips. She giggled as she wound her arms around his neck and he fell back into the bed. His hand cupped her butt as his tongue invaded her mouth.

"Someone's happy to see me," Blair mumbled in between kisses, referring to Chuck's crotch.

"Very," Chuck muttered, as he began unbuttoning Blair's shirt. It was then Blair noticed that when she was asleep, Chuck had managed to change her from her work dress, into one of his dress shirts.

"Sneaky, Bass. _Very _sneaky," she murmured as he threw the shirt on the floor.

"Sneaky's my middle name," he joked and continued to kiss her hungrily as she quickly tugged on his pants and a few seconds later they joined his dress shirt on the floor. As they continued kissing, Chuck unclasped Blair's bra, freeing her breasts.

He pulled back from the kiss, leaving Blair confused. That was until he cupped both of her breasts and sucked on each of them.

"Chuck," she moaned, her back arching off the bed.

"Yes, my love?" he drawled seductively.

"I need you. Inside me. NOW," she breathed.

"It'll be my pleasure," he answered as he rid himself of his boxers and rip her panties in half. His member was right at her entrance but he stopped to marvel at her body.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he growled before he plunged into her without warning.

He began soft at first but soon he went harder and faster.

"Oh my god…Chuck!" she screamed, raking her nails down his back.

He buried his face in her neck and began planting harsh kisses along it, biting down on her skin, which she found both pleasurable and painful. Blair wrapped her legs around his torso, causing him to go even deeper.

"Fuck...Blair," Chuck moaned as he began pumping in and out of her faster and faster.

Her breath was beginning to come out in short gasps as her orgasm neared. Chuck knew she was close and went harder and deeper than ever, causing both of them to come.

"CHUCK!" she yelled, her eyes widening as she climaxed.

"BLAIR!" he screamed.

When they both came down from their orgasms, Chuck pulled out and fell next to her on the bed. Blair sighed happily as she turned to face him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you, Blair," Chuck whispered.

"I love you too, Chuck," Blair smiled warmly.

A few minutes of silence passed before Chuck spoke.

"You know, I think we should go away on vacation," he said, as he played with one of her curls, twirling it around his finger.

"Oh really?" she smirked, placing a hand on his chest.

"Yes, would you do me the honor of accompanying me?" he asked.

"Of course, lover," she answered.

"Good, because we leave tonight," he smiled.

Blair's eyes immediately widened.

"Don't fret my dear. I'll be sure to tell my father that you'll be gone for the next few days," he smirked.

"Well then Bass, where are you planning to take me?" she asked, raising one of her perfect eyebrows.

"Hawaii," he replied.

"In that case, I better start packing," she smiled.

"No need, I'm having my driver take you around town so you can shop for your outfits meanwhile I talk to my father. Does that please my lady?" he asked playfully.

"You have no idea," she smiled giddily as she placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your house so you can get dressed?" Chuck inquired.

Blair nodded in response.

"Okay," he smiled.

She got out of bed and stretched her arms, forgetting she was naked.

"Blair, if you don't get dressed within the next five seconds, I'm going to pin you back down to this bed and we'll never make it out of here," Chuck told her as his eyes raked over her body.

Blair giggled as she grabbed his dress shirt and put it on quickly.

"Your dress is in my closet," he answered her unspoken question.

"Thank you, Bass," she replied as she headed into his walk in closet and got dressed.

Chuck got out of bed, pulled his underwear and pants back on, put on the dress shirt that lay on his armchair, and headed out into the living room. He smiled to himself as he looked over the New York skyline. Planning out romantic getaways? Having her driven around in his limo, as she shopped and charged everything to his credit card? Wanting her to be happy no matter the cost? Butterflies? Yes, Blair Waldorf was definitely changing him. And he liked it. No, scratch that. He _loved_ it. He loved her. And right now, nothing could go wrong.

-

A/N: Review my loves! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! BTW, did anyone else know that now Ed is no longer playing Heathcliff in the upcoming production of Wuthering Heights? I was so excited for it, and then today i read he's no longer involved in the project. -sigh-. In my opinion he would've made a great Heathcliff.


	20. OH MY GOD!

.com/2010/04/15/gossip-girl-are-chuck-and-blair-meant-to-be-together/?xid=rss-topheadlines


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: My gosh! It's been so long since i've updated any one of my stories. I've just been busy with work and personal issues, but i'm glad that i'm back to writing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)

Chuck dropped Blair off at her house to let her get dressed and then headed over to Bass Industries. He quickly headed to his dad's office. Before entering, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Bart spoke from the other side of the door. Chuck opened the door and walked into his father's office, sitting down on one of the black leather chairs.

"Yes?" Bart asked, looking over some papers.

"Blair's not going to be coming to work for the next few days," Chuck stated. Bart's head immediately shot up. He locked his blue eyes with his sons brown ones.

"May I ask why?" Bart asked, leaning back on his chair.

"We're going away on vacation," he answered.

"My, my, this girl really is changing you Charles," Bart replied raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes, she is."

"Are you planning on taking the Bass jet?" Bart inquired.

"I was planning on asking you about that, yes," was his response.

"I'm sure it's available. But you should check in to see if it's fully fueled," Bart answered his son.

"Well, thank you father. I'll see you in a few days," Chuck said standing up and heading towards the door, and just as his hand wrapped around the door knob, Bart spoke.

"Charles?" Bart questioned.

"Yes, father?" Chuck asked as he opened the door.

"Have a good trip. Send my regards to Blair," Bart answered, giving Chuck a smile, which was truly rare to receive from the older Bass.

Chuck nodded before heading out of the office. Once outside he leaned against the wall. He was shocked to say the least. His father never smiled. And if he did, it was an act of god. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his Blackberry vibrate inside his pockets. He grabbed it and saw he had one new text from Blair.

**Ready to go. Are you coming soon?**

**Xo B**

He smiled and quickly replied.

**On my way out. See you in a bit**

**-C**

Chuck headed out of Bass Industries and got into the limo, heading over to the Waldorf penthouse. Once outside, he texted his girlfriend.

**I'm outside.**

**-C**

A few minutes later, Blair was sliding inside the limo. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a cream colored, turtle neck dress and black pumps. Her brown curls fell freely down her shoulders. Immediately Chuck crushed her lips with his.

"Mmm, hello to you too Bass," Blair breathed as soon as they broke apart.

"You look exquisite," Chuck smirked.

"Thank you, you look pretty good yourself," she winked at him.

"So, where to my lady?" he inquired, grabbing Blair's hand and placing a light kiss upon it.

"Barney's and I was thinking Victoria's Secret afterwards," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I like that idea," Chuck chuckled. He gave his driver their destination. 20 minutes later they were inside Barney's. He let Blair wander around meanwhile he checked to see if the Bass jet would be ready in time. Just as he finished talking to them, Blair appeared in front of him, dresses in hand.

"Who was that?" she questioned, reaching out to fix his navy blue tie.

"I was just checking to see if the Bass jet would be ready on time," he answered.

"And?"

"We leave at 6," he replied. Blair's face immediately lit up. No doubt she was excited for this trip.

"So Waldorf, are you going to model those dresses for me?" he questioned, pointing to the dresses in her hand.

"Yes, Bass," she smiled as she dragged him along to the dressing rooms. He sat down on one of the plush, cream colored couches as he waited for Blair to change.

"What do you think?" she asked as she came out of the dressing room. She's wearing a silk one shoulder dress in blue, white and black cactus print that reaches about mid thigh. Blair does a little twirl for him and then looks at him in question.

"So?"

"That dress looks as good on as I am sure it will off," he smirks.

"Bass, don't be so heinous. Though I appreciate the compliment," Blair smiles as she goes over to him, places a kiss on his lips, and walks back into the dressing room.

The next one she tries on is a fuschia colored wrap dress with a deep V-neckline, exposing a bit of her breasts. Her back is to her boyfriend as she examines herself in the mirror. Chuck licks his lips and walks over to her, spins her around and places a hungry kiss on her lips. He pushes her inside the dressing room, pinning her against the wall. Their tongues duel as Chuck cups her bottom with his hands, slowly he slides of the straps of her dress. He kisses her neck and makes his way down to her perfect mounds. Blair groans in pleasure as he begins to suck each of them, giving them equal attention. He takes of her panties quickly and slides two fingers inside her wet heat.

"Chuck," she moans, grasping onto his suit and throwing her head back in pleasure. He smirks and crashes his lips onto hers. The sound of their heavy breathing is heard and occasionally the moans either one makes. Chuck groans in anticipation as he feels Blair slowly clamping around his fingers. Suddenly, an uncomfortable cough is heard from outside.

"Excuse me?" a female voice asks.

Blair groans as Chuck's mouth and fingers leave her.

"Yes?" he barks.

"We'd appreciate it if you didn't have sex here in the dressing room where the whole damn world can hear you," a woman snaps at him.

"Do you know who I am? Never mind, you don't because then you wouldn't be telling me that. I'm Chuck Bass," he says angrily as he comes out of the dressing room, his hair tousled and his closed slightly disheveled. As soon as the words leave his mouth, the red haired woman's jade green eyes widen. Everyone knows who Chuck Bass is.

"Mr. Bass, I'm so sorry. I wasn't aware you'd be here. I am truly sorry I-I," the woman stammers like an idiot. It's then Chuck realizes that this is the manager.

"It's fine. Just don't let it happen again," he mutters as he dismisses the young woman, who scurries off quickly. He chuckles and rolls his eyes before heading back inside the dressing room. Much to his chagrin, Blair has changed back into her normal clothes.

"Well you sure handled things," Blair laughs melodically as she grabs the dresses she's tried on and heads past Chuck. She turns around and notices he's still standing there.

"What?" she inquires.

Chuck points to the dressing room.

"Oh, you mean what happened in there?" she smiles.

He nods.

"That's some unfinished business. And for leaving me hanging I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you later, Mr. Bass," she quirks her eyebrow, as she turns to walk to the register, swaying her hips seductively for him. Chuck immediately brightens up and rushes to catch up with his girlfriend. He places a hand on the small of her back as they pay for the dresses. Once outside, Arthur grabs the bags and places them in the trunk of the limo. They slide inside the limo and Arthur turns to them.

"Where to, Mr. Bass? Ms. Waldorf?" he questions the young couple.

"Victoria's Secret," Blair smiles at the driver. He nods in response.

"Going to model some lingerie for me, Waldorf?" Chuck whispers into her ear. Blair giggles and turns to him.

"No, I'm only going to buy bathing suits. You're more than welcome to join me," she answers, winking at him. He smirks and holds her hand in his as they are driven to Victoria's Secret. When they reach the store, Blair immediately rushes out and heads towards the swimsuit section. Chuck chuckles and rolls his eyes as he follows after her. He sits down on one of the dark red velvet chairs and patiently waits for Blair to pick out what she wants. Women around him are instantly drawn to him. He scrolls through his Blackberry, making sure everything is ready for tonight, when a woman falls on his lap.

"Oops, I'm sorry," she giggles. The woman has a short beach blonde bob and ridiculously huge breasts.

"It's fine," Chuck mutters, helping the woman up.

"I can be so clumsy at times," she sighs as she fixes her strapless red dress, which makes her breasts practically pop out.

"Like I said before, it's fine."

"So, what's your name?" she asks.

"Chuck Bass," he answers, his eyes roaming around the room for Blair.

"Pleasure to meet you," she smiles, a lust filled look in her eyes.

"Uhuh," he replies, clearly not caring much for her advances.

"So what's a man like you doing in a place like this?" she questions, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm-," he begins but never gets to finish because Blair appears next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He's here accompanying me. His _girlfriend_. Meaning stop flirting with him, or I'm going to throw my very expensive Manolos at your hideously tanned face, got it?" Blair asks in her best bitch voice. The girl's eyes widen and she immediately rushes off.

"That's what I thought," Blair smiles to herself.

"Mmm, I love it when you're jealous," Chuck smirks, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her lips hungrily.

"Yeah, well next time I see you talking to one of those bimbos, I'm going to castrate you Bass. That's a promise," Blair smiles innocently as she steps back from the embrace. Chuck chuckles as he grabs on to her hand and kisses it. Blair rolls her eyes at his gesture but a smile tugs at the corners of her lips.

"Come on, I've already picked everything out," she grabs on to his hand and pulls him towards the register. They pay and head back inside the limo.

"So that's it? That's all you want to buy?" Chuck questions, as he laces his fingers with Blair's.

"Yes, Bass. That's all I want to buy. What? Where you expecting me to go on a crazy shopping spree or something?" Blair raises her perfect brown eyebrow.

"It's not like I would've minded," he winks. Blair laughs in response and Arthur drives them back to her penthouse. Chuck tells Arthur to drive around for a while, for he was going to help pack.

"Chuck, you didn't have to do this," she says, as they head up to her penthouse.

"Waldorf, just accept the fact that I want to spoil you, ok?" he asks, pecking her lips. She smiles against his lips and smirks at him.

"Well, I can't say I mind," she giggles. Chuck chuckles and kisses her, just as the elevator doors slide open.

"Hey guys."

Chuck and Blair both turn to the voice and they see Nate standing there with his hands in his pockets. Chucks eyes immediately turn livid and he clenches his jaw. Blair puts a hand on his cheek and turns his face.

"Look, I understand you're angry at him. But don't do anything you'll regret. Please. Besides, he's your best friend isn't he? Before I came along he was practically your brother. I'm not saying to forgive him completely, but let him back into your life. If you let the friendship go, I know you'll regret it in the future," she whispered to him. Almost immediately she felt Chuck calm down a bit. He let out a loud sigh and nodded.

"Ok," he whispered back, before pecking her lips. Blair smiled and grabbed her bags before turning to Nate.

"Nate," she nodded. Nate noticed some hostility towards him, and he parted his lips to speak.

"Look Blair, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused, and I jus-," he started saying but Blair raised a finger to shut him up.

"Listen Nate, as to that problem you caused, I forgave you a while ago. But the fact that you almost ruined my relationship? It might take a little longer to forgive you for that. You were childish and totally inconsiderate about the whole situation. Regardless of that, I'm not the one that you really need to be apologizing to," she answered, pointing to Chuck.

"That being said, I'll be upstairs packing. When I come back downstairs, you too better have made up. Got it? Good," she smiled, heading upstairs to her room. Chuck couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at his girlfriends attitude towards this whole situation.

"Chuck, man, I'm sorry. I really messed up," Nate said. Chuck nodded.

"What I did was fucked up. You and Blair obviously care a lot about each other. Hell, you guys love each other. I guess I was just jealous at the fact that you had gotten my supposed "dream girl". And I'm really sorry for anything I caused between you and Blair. And I know this might sound corny, and I know you don't do corny, but I miss you man. I miss my brother," Nate said, looking at Chuck. Chuck didn't want to admit it, but he felt the anger and resentment leaving his body and a form of sadness setting in. He didn't realize it until now, but he really had missed Nate. They'd been inseparable since they were in diapers, and he wasn't going to let that change now.

"Apology accepted, Nathaniel," he answered, smirking. Nate smiled and shook his head.

"That was really corny wasn't it?" He asked. Chuck laughed and nodded. Nate soon joined in the laughter.

"Glad to have you back man," Nate said.

"Glad to be back, Nathaniel," Chuck answered.

"So, what's Blair packing for?" Nate questioned.

"I'm taking her to Hawaii," Chuck smiled.

"Nice. I hope you guys have a great time. I guess I'll leave you two to preparing for your trip. And, I have a date with Serena tonight," Nate said, walking to the elevator.

"She took you back?" Chuck asked, amazed.

"Took a lot of begging and pleading on my part, but she did. I'll talk to you soon!" Nate screamed as the elevator doors closed.

Chuck couldn't help but smile. He had his best friend back, and he was about to go on vacation with his extraordinary girlfriend. For once in his life, everything was going right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome to the Bass Jet, Mr. Bass. Miss Waldorf," the attendant nodded. Blair smiled in response and she boarded the jet.

"Well?" Chuck questioned as he sat down one of the seats. Blair's eye twinkled with excitement. She bent down and kissed his lips.

"I love it. And I cant wait for us to finally be alone," she whispered against his lips. Chuck smirked and grabbed her hair roughly, pressing his lips against hers. He slowly began to unzip her dress, as she gave him lustfilled look before unbuttoning his shirt.

"Let the fun begin," he smirked.


End file.
